Love and Caring
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: [ chapter 15 ] Sehun ini realistis dan terlalu kaku kepada kekasih nya, entah bagaimana Sehun si tukang mengintimidasi bisa meiliki pasangan hidup layaknya pangeran seperti Jongin. Dan ini lah sedikit kisah dalam keluarga yang Jongin pimpin bersama Sehun dan Mark di dalam nya di suatu hari. KAIHUN , YAOI , boy x boy. Rnr baby? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Yang nama nya sepasang kekasih itu tidak harus untuk saling menjunjung satu sama lain, mengagumi satu sama lain, mengagungkan satu sama lain. Jika memang seperti itu, bukan kah nama nya hanya sebuah pencitraan?

Yang nama nya berhubungan itu harus ada canda, harus ada kritik yang membangung, harus realistis. Kau pikir kau hidup dalam sebuah drama membosankan yang berdasarkan cinta mengharu biru?

Tidak, cinta itu hanya perasaan. Dan cinta itu tidak bisa di makan.

Menurut Sehun dan pemikiran logis nya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun adalah anak laki laki yang pendiam di sekolah nya, dia hanya anak kelas dua sma yang diam, diam nya jangan di artikan sebagai seorang yang pemalu dan kurang pergaulan. Sehun adalah pendiam yang malah malas bergaul dengan dunia luar, terlalu malas untuk merasakan hal hal rumit tentang ini dan itu.

Sehun ingin menjadi manusia yang realistis saja.

"Kau tahu Junmyeon? Sebenar nya aku sudah muak mendengar ucapan ucapan Baekhyun tentang kekasih nya" bisik Sehun suatu hari kepada kepada teman sebangku nya di kelas tanpa melihat ke kanan ke kiri siapa yang di bicarakan dan apakah yang di bicarakan akan mendengar atau tidak sehingga membuat manusia lain yang bernama Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua meski belum sempat menyapa karena rasa terluka atas ungkapan sahabat nya dari belakang.

Kenapa tidak berbicara langsung saja?

Well, kalau berbicara langsung yang pasti Baekhyun akan menangis meraung raung.

"Dia itu terlalu di lebih lebih kan, tidak usah selalu memuja kekasih nya. Membicarakan yang baik, yang benar di junjung tinggi, yang salah di tutup tutupi. Kau pikir Chanyeol itu siapa? Raja?" Begitu komentar Sehun tentang Baekhyun yang selalu membicarakan Chanyeol (kekasih nya) di hadapan para sahabat sahabat nya, selalu menganggap remeh para manusia yang membela kekasih nya masing masing dan melebih lebihkan apa yang ada karena rasa cinta dan pencitraan agar kekasih nya tak di pandang buruk.

"Uhm.. yea" ucap Junmyeon kikuk saat menanggap apa yang di lontarkan Sehun, ini lah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Junmyeon tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesah nya tentang Yifan kepada Sehun karena tak ingin merasa sakit hati ketika ia mendapatkan komentar miring dari bibir tipis Sehun itu mengenai kekasih nya yang awesome.

Kau harus mempercayai kata leluhur jika orang yang memiliki bibir tipis itu adalah manusia paling cerewet dan birbisa tajam!

"Sehun.."

"Ya Kyungsoo ada apa?" Tanya Sehun untuk menanggapi teman nya lagi yang lain dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kilat selama dua detik.

"Aku sebenar nya sungguh penasaran, bagaimana sikap mu ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang"

Apa?

Hitungan ketiga kau akan mendengar..

"Hahahahahahahahaha" tawa menggelegar dari mulut Sehun, antara tergelitik dan tidak menyangka jika sahabat nya ingin melihat 'sisi lain' dari dalam diri Sehun.

"Oh ya, tapi simpan rasa penasaran mu Kyungsoo. Kau tak akan pernah melihat nya" ucap nya dengan mengembalikan wajah nya dalam mode serius.

Sehun ini benar benar ya..

Benar benar.

Benar benar lain daripada yang lain yang pernah bernafas di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

Nama nya adalah Kim Jongin, dia adalah laki laki paling tampan menurut dunia nya sendiri. Dia berusia dua puluh tahun saat ini, anak kebanggaan keluarga, anak paling patuh dalam keluarga, dan anak paling baik dalam keluarga versi nya sendiri.

Dan dia adalah kekasih Sehun.

Uuhh.

Entah bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Jongin yang bak pangeran dongeng bisa terjebak dalam kehidupan fana milik Sehun yang tak menarik sama sekali, seperti minyak dan air yang sukar untuk bersatu.

Well, nyata nya hingga berjalan tiga tahun hubungan mereka baik baik saja sampai saat ini. Tidak ada cekcok mulut yang berarti, walaupun hubungan nya harus putus sambung seperti panggilan telepon yang darurat jaringan.

Setiap hidup itu pasti ada lika liku, benar kan Oh Sehun ssi?

Ketika Sehun akan mengumpat Jongin akan diam, ketika Sehun mengolok Jongin akan menerima, dan ketika Jongin menangis Sehun akan menertawai nya dan mengejek. Tidak, bukan nya Sehun tidak perhatian, hanya saja Sehun itu sedikit berbeda.

Yea.

"Aku ini sabar sekali memiliki kekasih seperti mu Sehun" keluh Jongin suatu hari dengan memukul mukul kepala nya sendiri, Sehun yang duduk di hadapan nya hanya memberikan senyuman penuh dosa nya.

Bagaimana bisa hidup Jongin begitu terintimidasi oleh kekasih nya yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari nya dan dengan bebas nya mengolok Jongin sesuka hati nya tanpa melihat adat dan tata krama yang berlaku, sehingga Jongin sendiri heran dengan hubungan mereka yang layaknya musuh daripada sepasang kekasih.

"Kau itu anak kecil, kenapa lancang sekali sih?" Tambah Jongin dengan menatap Sehun kesal, di balas dengan tatapan penuh cinta oleh sang terkasih pun membuat Jongin akhirnya luluh juga. Begini Sehun, jika Jongin sudah dalam masa puncak kesabaran nya maka Sehun akan berubah menjadi anak yang paling menggemaskan dan senyuman mahal nya yang terpahat manis di bibir tipis nya.

"Iya ya? Aku hanya anak kecil kenapa lancang sekali? Marahi saja anak ini tuan" cicit Sehun dengan memegang tangan Jongin, duh. Ini adalah 'sisi lain' yang sangat langka untuk di perlihat kan Sehun kepada orang lain, jangan sampai teman teman nya di sekolah tahu dengan Sehun yang seperti ini!

"Tidak bisa, aku mencintai mu" ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum manis, Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar nya. Entah mengapa ungkapan cinta selalu terasa geli dan menggelitik di telinga nya, seperti ada semut yang berjalan jalan di gendang telinga Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak" jawab nya jutek penuh dengan penekanan dan menyilangkan tangan nya di dada, Sehun memandang ke arah mata Jongin yang memancarkan rasa kekecewaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mencintai mu"

Ya meskipun sakit, akhirnya Jongin menghiraukan perasaan nya begitu saja. Yang terpenting ia mencintai Sehun dan memiliki nya, masalah Sehun cinta atau tidak itu urusan belakang karena inti nya Sehun mau menjadi kekasih nya selama ini saja Jongin sudah untung.

Cinta itu buta Man!.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Halo Sehun? Kau bisa tidak datang ke rumah sekarang?"_

Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung ketika dalam suasana riuh saat berada di kantin untuk makan siang tiba tiba saja ponsel dalam saku nya bergetar ribut karena sebuah panggilan dari sang kekasih yang entah mengapa seperti sedang di kejar kejar oleh kematian, Sehun mendengus mendengarkan ucapan Jongin yang terkesan buru buru dan tak kenal waktu.

What The Hell?

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya nya malas dan mendapat helaan nafas frustasi dari sambungan sebrang.

_"Jongmin membawa kekasih nya kesini dan mengenalkan nya kepada ayah dan ibu sebagai menantu kau tahu?"_

Sehun sempat menjauh kan ponsel nya dari telinga untuk sesaat dan melempar tatapan tajam kepada teman teman nya lalu mengerut pangkal hidung nya yang terasa ngilu dengan mata terpejam erat, Sehun pusing.

"Berapa usia adik mu?"

_"Hah? Dia? Tiga belas tahun"_

Dan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mendengus sebal, Jongin ini ada apa? Bisa kah Jongin berperilaku biasa saja layaknya seorang lelaki gentle?

"Kau hanya membuang buang waktu mu untuk menghubungi ku Kim Jong Dark, dan salam kan ke ibu mu bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi menantu nya. Jangan pernah berharap bahwa kau akan bisa menyeret ku ke hadapan orang tua mu dan mengenalkan ku ke mereka bahwa aku adalah calon menantu nya, tancapkan baik baik ucapan ku di kepala mu Kim Jong Dark!"

_"Tapi- Sehun-"_

Dan Sehun hanya mengerang di iringi oleh tawaan mengejek dari teman teman nya, yang paling keras adalah Baekhyun sampai memukul mukul meja dan mata nya yang berair karena tidak tahan untuk menertawai Sehun yang setidak nya lebih menjijik kan dari hubungan nya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aduh rahang ku geser" keluh Baekhyun dengan memegangi pipi nya yang mulai keram dan memerah, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan saat menyadari tatapan tak mengenak kan yang Sehun hadiahkan untuk mereka.

"Oh ya? Semoga rahang mu tidak kembali ke asal nya" sindir Sehun yang seketika membuat tawa Baekhyun lenyap, keadaan kembali sunyi lagi di meja yang berisikan empat remaja laki laki itu.

"Apa itu tadi Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati hati dengan memasuk kan nasi ke dalam mulut nya dan menatap kearah Sehun dengan penasaran yang kini tengah menusuk nusuk daging di dalam piring nya dengan garpu.

"Yeah, lebih tepat nya anak simpanse yang merengek rengek" ucap Sehun asal yang tak ayal membuat ketiga orang lain nya tertawa lagi dengan heboh.

Sehun ini seperti nya salah mencari teman.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun berjalan ke kiri maka Jongin akan ikut berjalan ke kiri, ketika Sehun berbelok ke kanan maka Jongin akan mengikuti nya di belakang. Ketika Jongin meraih tangan Sehun untuk di genggam nya maka Sehun akan segera melepaskan nya dan mengusap usapkan tangan nya di jaket lalu mendumal karena tidak suka.

Jongin yang begini berbeda dengan Sehun yang begitu.

Ingin nya Jongin tampak lebih romantis saat mereka pergi berkencan, bergandengan tangan, merangkul bahu, saling mengecupi pipi, bercanda tawa. Tapi semua itu hanya sebatas ingin nya Jongin, karena ingin nya Sehun yang terealisasikan adalah Sehun yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Jongin, Sehun yang memilih untuk memasuk kan tangan nya di dalam saku mantel nya daripada di genggam hangat oleh Jongin. Dan Sehun yang lebih suka bercanda tawa yang berakhir dengan pukul pukulan di punggung Jongin, tidak ada cium pipi kanan kiri, yang ada hanyalah kaki panjang Sehun yang bergelantung karena Sehun kini bergelayut di atas punggung Jongin dengan tangan berpegangan erat di leher kekasih nya.

Mengabaikan wajah Jongin yang kesusahan karena membawa berat badan Sehun di punggung nya yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan, bagaimana jika kekasih mu hanya memiliki tinggi badan di bawah mu beberapa centi? Jongin serasa di siksa lahir batin.

Tapi Jongin terima, apapun Jongin lakukan asal itu membuat Sehun bahagia meskipun ia menangis dan menahan lara.

"Jongin.."

"Hm.."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, memilih untuk semakin mengeratkan dirinya dalam gendongan Jongin dan menaruh dagu nya untuk bersandar di bahu kokoh Jongin. Ia memberikan satu kecupan di pipi dingin lelaki itu tak ayal membuat kekasih nya tersenyum lebar dan membenarkan posisi Sehun dalam gendongan nya dengan semangat.

"Kenapa mau begini untuk ku?"

"Karena aku mencintai mu" Sehun memekarkan hidung nya, jawaban Jongin itu tidak pernah masuk dalam akal pikiran nya. Terlalu memuja cinta, terlalu menjunjung cinta, bahkan jika cinta bisa di makan maka Jongin akan menjadikan cinta adalah makanan pokok nya.

"Agh ayolah Kim Jong In, bisa kah kau sedikit 'benar' jika menjawab pertanyaan ku?" Keluh Sehun dengan menggoyang goyangkan kaki nya membuat Jongin sedikit oleng lalu diam sebentar.

"Apa ya? Karena aku perduli pada mu" jawab Jongin setelah berpikir dan menengadah untuk mencari jawaban yang sesuai untuk Sehun.

Dan Sehun terdiam akan penuturan kekasih nya, mata nya mematung ke arah rambut Jongin yang hitam legam. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun mendapatkan jawaban yang sebegini sederhana dari Jongin namun terdengar sangat berarti untuk nya.

"Aku mencintai mu bukan hanya karena cinta, aku diam atas perlakuan mu bukan hanya karena cinta, aku meng-iya kan ucapan mu selama ini bukan karena aku di bodohi oleh cinta. Itu karena aku perduli pada mu, kau mengerti kan? Aku mencintai mu karena aku perduli kepada mu" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa, Sehun benar benar seperti di jungkir balik kan oleh Jongin yang tak pernah ia kira kira sebelum nya akan bisa seperti ini.

"Dasar aku mencintai mu adalah aku perduli pada mu, jika aku memang tidak mencintai dan perduli pada mu aku tidak akan mau kau suruh suruh untuk menggendong mu seperti ini. Jika aku tidak perduli pada mu maka setiap aku ingin mencium mu aku tidak perlu menunggu mu untuk melakukan nya, aku akan memperkosa mu langsung saja" ujar Jongin membuat Sehun tidak bisa diam dan memukul mukul bahu Jongin dengan kepalan tangan nya karena kesal akan ucapan Jongin yang terakhir membuat kekasih nya itu tertawa renyah.

"Well, meskipun kau terkadang menyebalkan tapi aku tersanjung mendengar nya" ucap Sehun malu malu dan kembali mengalung kan tangan nya di leher Jongin sementara kekasih nya itu tengah melangkah pelan untuk membelah keheningan malam yang mulai sepi.

"Sehun, bisa kah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Perdulikan orang yang memperdulikan mu" ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum, senyum yang tak bisa Sehun lihat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melesak kan kepala nya di atas bahu Jongin dan mengecup pipi nya lagi membuat senyuman kekasih nya makin lebar lagi.

"Nah, kita sampai" ucap Jongin ceria ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun yang terlihat sepi dari tanda kehidupan, Sehun melompat dari gendongan Jongin dan merenggangkan otot nya. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin untuk mendekat pada nya.

"Apa?"

Sehun menarik wajah Jongin untuk di dekatkan ke wajah nya, untuk sepersekian detik mereka hanya saling memandang mata satu sama lain dengan Sehun yang memegangi erat sisi kepala Jongin dan dahi yang saling menempel. Bahkan nafas masing masing pun bisa Sehun rasakan dengan jelas.

Satu kecupan.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini"

Dua kecupan.

"Terima kasih atas keperdulian nya"

Tiga kecupan.

"Dan aku juga mencintai mu"

Empat kecupan.

"Aku juga perduli kepada mu"

Ciuman terakhir menjadi Jongin yang lebih dominan dengan menuntut Sehun untuk lebih dari sekedar kecup mengecup.

"Dan selamat malam sweet heart" Jongin mengedipkan mata nya sebelah dan tersenyum jahil sebelum menyesap manis nya bibir Sehun sekali lagi untuk malam ini.

Cinta itu tidak hanya sekedar pencitraan kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. November rain

Sehun paling tidak suka dengan nama nya hujan, ia kesal, ia benci, ia marah, ia ingin meraung seperti anjing hutan dengan gagah nya di atas bukit.

Musim hujan sudah Sehun anggap sebagai musuh ketika saat kecil ia menyadari bahwa tubuh nya selalu rentan penyakit ketika terkena air hujan dan seperangkat nya itu, karena Sehun itu mudah terserang penyakit, kata ibu nya imun Sehun itu paling rendahan di dalam keluarga nya. Bayangkan jika Sehun hanya berbicara dengan orang yang menderita flu saja bisa langsung tertular keesokan hari nya, rasa nya Sehun ingin gila saja.

"Ck, Jongin kemana sih?" Keluh nya dengan melihat ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya, ia mengerang kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama untuk kekasih nya itu menjemput nya pulang sekolah dan dengan terpaksa ia harus berteduh di pos satpam karena nyata nya cuaca tidak bisa di prediksi hari ini akan turun hujan.

"Aah.. jangan pernah percaya lagi dengan ramalan cuaca" Sehun menendang tembok di sebelah nya, menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak di sukai oleh Sehun, apalagi di tipu.

Ouh.

Ingat jika Sehun adalah manusia paling realistis dalam dunia nya sendiri.

"Jongin! Kenapa lama sekali aku hampir saja mati karena air hujan ini!" Bentak nya dengan nada marah ketika manik mata nya menemukan sang kekasih yang membelah deras nya air hujan dengan membawa payung di tangan nya datang bersama langkah tergesa untuk menghampiri nya.

"Maaf, lagipula aku hanya telat sepuluh menit. Kau menunggu sepuluh menit tidak akan mencair menjadi gumpalan daging pangeran es ku tercinta" goda Jongin dengan mengibaskan jaket nya yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan dan mencoba untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Sehun, namun yang ada malah ia mencium telapak tangan Sehun yang di tekan kan di bibirnya.

"Sepuluh menit jika kau sedang melakukan treadmill pasti itu sudah membakar beberapa lemak dalam tubuh" seru Sehun dengan menyilangkan dada dan tatapan merengut membuat Jongin tak tahan, jika begini Sehun lebih terlihat seperti boneka masha yang terpajang di etalase toko.

"Iya lah iya" ucap Jongin akhir nya dengan ikut menyilangkan dada di hadapan Jongin membuat Sehun menaik kan alis nya tinggi sekali dan memandang ke atas ke bawah kekasih nya.

"Mana payung untuk ku?"

"Kita satu payung saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu meraih payung yang sempat Jongin pakai tadi.

"Tidak. Mau." Ucap nya tepat di hadapan wajah Jongin penuh dengan penekanan dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin bersama payung nya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Jongin yang muram di belakang nya.

"Jahat" rengek Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang tak menolehpun sedikit ke arah nya.

Ingin nya Jongin, di setiap kesempatan, di setiap peluang, di setiap waktu yang ada, ia ingin mencoba hal hal manis bersama kekasih nya. Tidak terlalu muluk dengan saling suap menyuapi makanan atau berciuman di atas bianglala besar saat matahari tenggelam, Jongin hanya ingin hal yang sederhana seperti berjalan beriringan atau Sehun yang menggandeng lengan nya saat hujan seperti ini dan berteduh di bawah payung berdua.

Ingin nya saja.

Karena pada kenyataan nya Sehun tidak ingin seperti itu, sama sekali tidak.

"Sehun.." tegur Jongin saat ia sudah menyusul Sehun untuk berjalan di belakang nya seperti seorang bodyguard yang menjaga anak remaja sma dengan satu payung yang ia pakai, untung saja Jongin sudah hafal untuk membawa dua payung di dalam jaket nya. Jika tidak maka Sehun akan dengan sangat tega nya membiarkan Jongin berbasah basah an di bawah air hujan tanpa mengajak nya untuk berbagi payung, Sehun tidak jahat sebenar nya, hanya ia tidak pernah perduli.

"Hm.."

"Sayang ku.."

"Apa sih Kim Jongin!" Teriak Sehun dengan berbalik dan menendang kaki kekasih nya namun Jongin berhasil mengelak dan menjulurkan lidah nya untuk mengejek Sehun yang tengah kesal.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" Sungut nya marah dengan memandang kebencian kepada Jongin, yang di tatap pun ikut mengerutkan bibir nya.

"Satu gelas bubble tea?" tawar Jongin dengan mengetuk kan jari nya di dagu dengan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Sana minta maaf dengan tembok" jawab Sehun dengan melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Dua bubble tea?" Ulang Jongin namun hanya di balas Sehun yang memandang nya remeh dengan mengetuk ketuk kan sepatu nya di air hujan.

"Ayam goreng?" Ulang Jongin dengan wajah harap nya, Sehun menggeleng keras membuat Jongin mengerang juga karena kesal di permainkan oleh Sehun.

"Dan satu loyang pizza" lirih Jongin yang terakhir dengan wajah lesu, berbeda dengan Sehun yang bersorak ria di hadapan nya.

"Aku memaafkan mu" ucap Sehun riang dan mencium sekilas bibir Jongin yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan, Sehun segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam dengan senyuman lebar nya.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh Jongin yang kini berlarian untuk menyusul nya dan mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan sang terkasih.

"Satu kali ini saja kau berjalan satu payung dengan ku? Ya? Mau kan? Ya? Ya?" Mohon Jongin dengan memelas memegangi tangan Sehun yang dingin membuat Sehun memicingkan mata nya lantas meniup mata Jongin membuat laki laki itu segera menutup mata nya.

"Satu porsi jjajangmyun!" Teriak Sehun keras membuat Jongin kini bergantian bersorak lalu segera melipat payung yang ia pakai dan bergantian berteduh di bawah payung Sehun lalu bersempit sempitan di sana dengan menguarkan senyuman hangat yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh Sehun.

"Pegang tangan ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi membuat Sehun merengek rengek untuk Jongin berjalan sendiri saja karena terlalu banyak meminta, jika begini kapan Sehun akan sampai di rumah nya dan memeluk guling nya yang hangat?

"Satu kaliiiii saja"

"Tiket menonton film!" Putus Sehun dengan memutarkan mata nya heran.

"Yeay"

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah satu payung dalam rinai hujan siang itu, dengan Sehun yang selalu mendorong dorong Jongin untuk keluar dari dalam payung nya jika kekasih nya itu terus saja merayu nya untuk melakukan hal hal yang menurutnya sangat menggelitik dan tak pantas di lakukan di umum seperti saat ini.

"Kim Jong In! Jangan lupa semua makanan ku!".

"Ha?"

"Dua gelas bubble tea, satu porsi ayam goreng dan nasi, satu loyang pizza, satu porsi jjangmyun, dan satu tiket menonton film"

Ingat kan Jongin jika kekasih nya ini adalah remaja laki laki yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Jongin facepalm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai •_• aku bawa ff ini balik kaya nya respon nya baik ya? Hehe ._._

_Ada yang bilang tumben w bawa ff yaoi biasanya gs (teh ayanesakura chan) y gmn y teh w tuh bnr ny biazya bc fic yaoi rated m sama nonton jgv/akhir2 ini sie .-. /tampar w plz alay aned/_

_Jadi gpp kan ya di lanjut jadi fic pendek getoh, nanti tiap chapter beda cerita getoh._

_Thanks ya buat yang udah review! Favorite! Follow! Aku tresno koe kabeh lah dulur wqwqwq ._./oke ini bacod banget/_


	3. Flu

Sehun menghisap ingus nya dengan lengan panjang sweater yang ia pakai, berjalan lunglai menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat sakit di kepala nya lenyap seketika.

Makanan ibu nya mungkin?

Atau setumpuk dollar mungkin?

"Bagaimana kepala mu? Masih pusing?" Tanya wanita itu dengan meletak kan mug berisi susu coklat milik putra nya ketika si anak yang kelihatan nya kurang sehat itu menduduk kan diri nya di salah satu kursi di sana dan menjatuhkan kepala nya di atas meja dengan menggaruk garuk pucuk hidung nya yang serasa gatal.

"Rasa nya seperti akan pecah" gumam nya lantas merengek, Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kepala sakit, hidung susah bernafas, tenggorokan gatal, badan lemas, ingus ingin keluar terus.

Untung hari ini hari minggu! Sehingga Sehun bisa bermalas malasan di rumah nya untuk mengatasi rasa sakit nya.

"Istirahat lah, tadi Jongin menelepon ibu untuk meminta maaf karena memberi mu bubble tea saat hujan hujan kemarin"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan ibu nya langsung menegak kan duduk nya dan memajukan bibir nya untuk merajuk, Sehun yang sakit adalah Sehun yang luar biasa manja.

"Harus nya ibu memarahi nya saja!" Seru Sehun dengan melipat tangan nya di dada membuat ibu nya menggeleng heran, kenapa dengan Sehun yang selalu mencoba menjadi musuh untuk kekasih nya sendiri?

"Habis kan sarapan mu lalu minum obat dan istirahat okay? Jongin akan menjaga mu hari ini" ucap wanita cantik itu kepada putra semata wayang nya dan mengelus rambut nya sayang.

"Memang aku bayi harus di jaga? Eh ibu akan kemana?" Decak Sehun dengan meminum susu nya.

"Ibu akan arisan dan setelah nya pergi jalan jalan bersama ayah mu, kencan tentu saja" jawab nya riang tak ayal membuat putra nya mendengus geli akan tingkah orang tua nya yang tidak habis habis nya mengumbar kemesraan.

Duh, hidup Sehun di kelilingi manusia manusia yang selalu merasa kasmaran.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan kekasih nya yang sejak tadi diam dengan memperhatikan televisi di hadapan nya dengan wajah serius, Sehun ini tidak memiliki rasa humor sama sekali pikir nya. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap berekspresi biasa saja ketika mata nya melihat hal hal lucu yang di tayangkan di televisi seperti tingkah Mr Bean atau kartun Spongebob? Jika saja yang melihat Chanyeol mungkin lelaki itu sudah merosot dari kursi nya dan tertawa berguling guling seperti sapi.

"Sehun.."

"Hm"

Jongin meraih bahu Sehun untuk di dekat kan ke tubuh nya sehingga mereka saling menempel erat di atas sofa dengan Sehun yang tak melawan sama sekali di dalam balutan selimut tebal nya.

"Saat nya makan siang dan minum obat" bisik Jongin pelan dengan mencuri ciuman di bibir pucat Sehun yang setelah nya mendapat hadiah sayang beruba jambakan keras di rambut nya dari sang terkasih.

"Jongin, suapi aku" rengek nya seperti anak bayi, Jongin sih sudah biasa dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Malahan Jongin sangat luar biasa bahagia jika Sehun sakit seperti ini karena di luar perkiraan. Sehun yang sakit begini sangat mudah bermanja manja pada siapapun yang menjaga nya.

Maaf kan Jongin Sehuni yang lebih bahagia ketika kau sakit.

"Tunggu di sini aku akan mengambil bubur mu dan obat nya sekalian" ucap Jongin sebelum beranjak ke dapur dan mencium pipi hangat Sehun namun setelah nya segera di usapi pipi nya oleh Sehun dengan selimut.

"Iew.." decak nya tak suka.

Jongin kembali membawa nampan berisi mangkok di dalam bubur, air putih dan beberapa obat yang sudah di siapkan oleh ibu Sehun tadi dan segera memberikan kepada Sehun satu suap demi suap hingga bubur nya habis dan meminum obat nya dengan patuh.

Jongin berdecak kagum karena Sehun tidak pernah rewel untuk meminum obat nya ketika sakit, tidak seperti si Taemin kembaran nya yang malah akan menangis menyeramkan ketika melihat obat.

"Okay cepat sembuh" ucap Jongin dengan menepuk puncak kepala Sehun layaknya menasehati anak kecil membuat kekasih nya itu mencibirkan bibir nya dan memandang kesal ke arah Jongin yang tak berdosa.

"Bukan kah kau yang membuat ku sakit Kim Jong Dark?" Bentak nya dengan menghentak kan tangan Jongin yang sempat melingkar di bahu nya, kini mereka malah saling berpelukan dengan berhadapan. Yea, tentu saja Jongin yang memaksa, Sehun tidak sudi melakukan hal hal seperti ini lebih dahulu.

"Iya iya, maaf ya?" Ujar Jongin mengalah dengan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan di balas dengan teriakan kesal, Jongin senang sekali bisa menggoda Sehun seperti ini.

"Jangan mencium ku terus, nanti kau ketularan!"

"Tidak apa apa, kan ketularan kekasih nya sendiri"

"Aku bukan kekasih mu!" Jongin merengut mendengarnya, mulai lah sifat menyebalkan Sehun yang selalu menjadi ciri khas nya itu.

"Iya tapi calon masa depan ku" goda Jongin lagi membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah nya karena malu, Sehun tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki masa depan dengan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun akan memikirkan hal hal rumit seperti itu jika apa yang akan di lakukan nya besok saja Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan nya.

Benar benar.

"Aku mencintai mu, aku sedih saat kau sakit begini, mengerti? Apalagi jika yang membuat mu sakit adalah aku"

Sehun berdeham atas ucapan Jongin, sesungguh nya Sehun tidak pernah menyalahkan Jongin atas apa yang di derita nya karena wajar saja jika orang terkena penyakit saat musim hujan begini. Hanya saja jika tak menyalahkan Jongin itu rasa nya hidup Sehun hambar sekali.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya flu kok" ucap Sehun menenangkan yang hanya di balas kecupan di rahang bawah nya membuat Sehun merinding jika Jongin sudah begini, walaupun Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal hal yang lebih dari ciuman bibir sebelum nya.

Ya tapi tetap saja Jongin adalah kekasih nya yang paling mesum sepanjang masa!

"Jongin, kau mencintai ku tidak?" Pertanyaan paling menggelitik yang pernah Jongin dengar dari bibir Sehun sehingga membuat nya tertawa ringan lantas mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, Jongin cintaaaaa sekali dengan Sehun" ucap Jongin di susul tawa geli dari Sehun yang sedikit mengelak ketika kekasih nya itu mencoba untuk mencium nya lagi.

"Sehun juga ciiiiiinta sekali kepada Jongin" balas Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa senang dan merapatkan tubuh nya kepada tubuh Sehun yang terbalut selimut hangat, rasa nya Jongin ingin menangis saja ketika Sehun sudah berhasil membuat nya bahagia tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Tahun depan ya Sehun"

"Hah?"

"Tahun depan" ulang Jongin lagi dengan membenarkan posisi nya, membalas tatapan Sehun yang tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tahun depan?"

"Kau lulus sma kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi membuat Sehun mengangguk membenarkan, Jongin tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi gigi nya.

"Ya tahun depan, kita menikah saja bagaimana?"

Sehun melebarkan mata nya, sesegera mungkin melepaskan dirinya dengan sang kekasih dan menjauh sebisa mungkin di ujung sofa berlawanan dengan Jongin.

"Tidak! Mau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eh ._. Banyak yg mnggl w kak, masi unyu nih, baru lahir 2thn lalu kok/ga_

_Sist, bra, men, cuy, woi, teh, mba, ka, neng, de, thanks buat review nya ya duh w sampe afal sama siapa aja wk/;w;_

_fic ini aku apdet tiap hari kok, tenang aja wkwk._

_Btw w kok kangen LUHANDOKO ya ╯︿╰_


	4. Kiss and kiss

Sehun seharus nya menolak mentah mentah tawaran yang di ajukan oleh saudara Jongin tentang kencan ganda, double date dan apalah itu nama nya yang kini harus membuat Sehun malah terdampar dan mati kutu di hadapan dua orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Sehun menginjak kaki Jongin di bawah meja dengan tatapan tak berdosa milik nya ketika mata hazel nya menangkap adegan dimana saudara Jongin, si Taemin ini dengan berani nya mencium cium bibir kekasih nya di tempat umum layaknya cafe seperti ini.

Sehun gemas sendiri untuk tak membalik meja dan berlari untuk pulang dan merobohkan tembok Cina.

"Sehabis ini kita pergi menonton film kan?" Tanya Taemin kepada adik nya dengan tersenyum manis, ya manis sekali sehingga membuat kekasih nya yang duduk di sebelah nya diabetes dan ingin mencuri ciuman lagi.

"Duh, kalian bisa tidak untuk berhenti seperti itu? Memalukan sekali" keluh Jongin dengan menutupi wajah nya dan menggeleng geleng frustasi, sangat mewakili perasaan Sehun sekali.

"Kau itu tidak malu sayang, tapi iri" cela Taemin membuat Jongin melebarkan mata nya sementara Sehun berdeham deham selayaknya ada duri ikan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan nya.

"Ya terserah apa kata mu lah" putus Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun di bawah meja untuk meredakan emosi, Jongin paling tahu Sehun tidak menyukai hal hal apa yang seperti Taemin dan Minho lakukan.

Ouh berapa kali harus Jongin bilang jika Sehun itu manusia kaku dengan sejuta penolakan nya kepada hal hal romantis dan cinta cinta yang berlebihan?

Sehun seperti terkena alergi.

"Ku pastikan leher mu putus saat sampai rumah nanti Kim Jong Dark!" Desis Sehun dengan mengeratkan gigi gigi nya di seram.

Untuk kesekian kali nya, Jongin seharus nya mencoret daftar double date dari jadwal kencan nya dengan Sehun jika ia masih menginginkan remaja laki laki ini untuk menjadi kekasih nya di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun lagi lagi mengeratkan gigi gigi nya untuk bergesekan karena amarah, tidak pernah terbesitkan di pikiran nya untuk menonton film film romansa dengan adegan penuh cinta dan air mata yang berujung desah mendesah di atas ranjang.

Mata Sehun ingin nya meluber keluar, karena pada dasar nya Sehun lebih menyukai film film action atau film horror ketimbang film picisan yang mengundang kantuk seperti ini, bagaimana pun Sehun adalah lelaki yang tidak akan pernah tergoda oleh kata kata murahan di dalam film untuk menangis seperti gadis yang duduk di sebelah nya. Terima kasih kepada ide jenius milik Taemin, jika saja laki laki itu bukan kakak kembar kekasih nya mungkin saja Taemin sudah menjadi abu di perapian rumah Sehun.

"Nikmati saja, ini pengalaman pertama mu kan melihat film seperti ini?" Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga nya membuat Sehun menepuk paha kekasih nya tak terlalu keras untuk memperingatkan agar jangan berisik, untung saja Taemin dan Minho mengambil kursi di deretan tengah lalu Sehun dan Jongin mengambil di deretan paling belakang, jika tidak begitu mungkin saja Sehun dan Jongin akan melihat dua adegan panas di layar dan dari Taemin dan Minho yang kini sedang saling melumat bibir nya panas.

Sehun membutuhkan kipas angin, kipas tangan atau kipas apa saja, seperti nya AC di dalam ruangan tidak berfungsi.

"Kakak mu benar benar gila!" Ucap Sehun dengan memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Jongin yang juga membalas tatapan nya, saat akan menoleh kan wajah nya ke depan tiba tiba Jongin menahan nya untuk tetap menatap nya membuat Sehun melebarkan mata nya panik.

"Jangan gila juga Jongin!"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya saja bibir nya sibuk menyesap bibir bawah Sehun yang menutup rapat dan menggoda nya dengan memasuk kan tangan nya ke dalam kemeja yang di gunakan Sehun.

Kaki Sehun mendadak berubah seperti Jelly.

"Kau bosan dengan film nya, aku tahu itu. Mari cari cara lain agar kau tak bosan" bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun membuat bahu remaja laki laki itu meremang dan berdiri, Sehun takut sekali jika Jongin akan memperkosa nya di dalam bioskop seperti ini.

_Awas saja, akan ku pukul babak belur wajah mu jika sampai terjadi!_

"Jongin, film nya akan habis" desis Sehun dengan menutup mata nya saat tangan Jongin malah mengelus pinggang nya pelan, Sehun merasakan seperti ada ulat bulu yang bergoyang goyang di di kulit nya.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan film itu?" Tanya Jongin tanpa suara dan menciumi lagi bibir Sehun yang pada akhir nya hanya pasrah saja apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kekasih nya, mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Jongin dan membiarkan saja kekasih nya melesak kan lidah nya ke dalam mulut nya untuk saling beradu dengan lidah nya.

Bukan kah begini lebih menantang nyali nya? Asal Sehun tidak kelepasan mendesah semua tidak akan menjadi masalah kan?

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, katakan pada ibu jika aku pulang ke rumah Minho" ucap Taemin dengan melambaikan tangan nya dengan berjalan sempoyongan dan penampilan kusut kepada Jongin saat keluar dari dalam bioskop yang di susul Sehun di belakang nya dengan terus mengusap bibir nya yang memerah, Sehun mengerang kesal karena perbuatan Jongin tadi membuat nya kini mendadak tidak fokus akan jalan nya sendiri.

"Si sialan itu awas saja!" Bisik nya pelan dan melangkah lebar lebar untuk berjalan menyusul Jongin yang sudah jauh di depan nya.

Ouh jangan katakan jika Jongin tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan kekasih nya, laki laki ini sudah tersenyum layaknya seseorang yang idiot. Pikiran nya bekerja seperti.. 'akan ku buktikan kepada Ravi jika aku bisa menakhlukan kekasih ku juga'

Ravi itu teman kuliah nya ngomong ngomong, dan teman nya Taemin juga. Berbicara mengenai Taemin..

"Ya ampun apa yang akan di lakukan anak itu pulang ke rumah Minho? Astaga! Ayah dan ibu pasti akan marah marah lagi!"

Well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai '-' ngga bosen kan ya '-'_


	5. Im Sorry Jongin

Berapa kali Sehun ingin mengutuk Jongin untuk menjadi seekor kodok jantan di rawa rawa saja?

Ini di luar perkiraan Sehun!

Apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin ketika laki laki itu menyeret nya untuk di bawa ke hadapan keluarga nya ketika ia baru saja bangun dari tidur siang tanpa persiapan apapun? Sehun tidak kuat untuk menanggung lara batin nya sekarang.

Terjebak dalam situasi canggung di tengah tengah keluarga besar Kim adalah hal yang paling tidak di inginkan nya selama ini, oh ayolah apa yang akan kalian rasa kan ketika bertemu dengan calon ehm orang tua di masa depan?

"Ah ya Tuhan, Sehun kau semakin tampan saja"

Pujian itu mengalir begitu saja di bibir lelaki paruh baya pemimpin keluarga itu, membuat yang lain tersenyum mengiyakan.

Ya tentu saja Sehun akan bahagia di puji seperti itu, layaknya mendapat emas satu ton jika saja Sehun tak sedang berpenampilan seperti preman dengan celana robek robek nya selutut dan kaos oblong besar nya bertuliskan punk not dead besar besar di punggung, apalagi rambut nya yang mulai gondrong menutupi mata nya.

Sehun seperti merasakan tercebur di gorong gorong bau busuk yang berada di dekat komplek perumahan nya.

"Tentu saja Sehun selalu tampan, memang nya dia" tunjuk si sulung Taemin dengan garpu ke arah laki laki yang duduk di samping Sehun, yang di tunjuk pun hanya mengerutkan hidung nya tidak terima.

"Jika aku jelek berarti kau juga, kita itu sama" cela Jongin tak mau terima dengan melipatkan tangan nya di dada.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari mu. Kau tidak mengaca? Hidung mu itu seperti pelepah daun kelapa yang bersandar di wajah mu"

Taemin ini satu dua dengan Sehun, sama sama bahagia ketika melihat Jongin sakit hati.

"Sudah sudah, jika kalian berbicara terus kapan kalian makan nya?" Keluh sang ibu rumah tangga dari arah dapur dan di ikuti oleh remaja laki laki di belakang nya, itu adik Jongin, nama nya Jongmin. Jongin ini keluarga besar sekali, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya dan Jongin menikah nanti nya.

_Eh?!_

_Eh?!_

_Eh?!_

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, marah ya?" Tegur Jongin saat di rasa Sehun memberikan bahasa tubuh bahwa ia menolak ada nya Jongin untuk berdekatan di sekitar nya, kekasih nya itu hanya diam dan berjalan pelan lalu sesekali menendang kerikil yang ada.

"Tidak"

"Iya, pasti marah"

Sehun melebarkan mata nya dengan pandangan berang, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin di belakang nya dengan tatapan sinis. "Ya aku marah! Lantas kau mau apa?!"

Jongin pun mendekati nya, meraih tubuh Sehun untuk di bawa ke dalam pelukan nya meskipun Sehun sempat menolak dengan meninju perut Jongin tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat nya keram. "Maaf ya, lain kali aku akan memberi tahu mu jika kita akan ke rumah" ucap Jongin pelan dengan menghela nafas, di biarkan saja angin mengusik kegiatan nya berdua. Hitung hitung Jongin memberikan kehangatan untuk Sehun yang tak memakai jaket, ewh Kim Jongin selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Tidak usah" jawab Sehun masih dengan nada kasar nya, tapi ia malah menyandarkan tubuh nya kepada tubuh Jongin dengan dagu yang menumpu di atas bahu kekasih nya. Sehun ini marah marah tapi manja sekali.

"Eih kenapa?"

"Jongin, aku malu. Itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat ku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, aku jadi seperti pengamen yang kau pungut dari jalanan lalu kau perkenalkan kepada keluarga mu sebagai kekasih. Aku ini ingin terlihat seperti seorang pangeran Jongin bukan rakyat melata, aahh.. Jongin!" rengek Sehun dengan melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menendang nendang kaki dan paha Jongin lebih keras sehingga membuat kekasih nya itu mengaduh aduh.

"Tidak apa apa, kan ayah dan ibu tidak mengusir mu kan? Kau ini, huuu dasar calon menantu" goda Jongin dengan mengusak rambut Sehun dan menarik tangan nya untuk melanjutkan langkah nya lagi dengan berjalan beriringan dan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

"Ini belum terlalu malam, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tawar Jongin membuat Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangan nya lantas berpikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan ajakan kekasih nya.

"Ah tapi-"

"Sstt, aku tidak akan memperkosa mu kok. Tenang saja" potong Jongin dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir Sehun dan dengan cepat kilat Sehun menjilat nya dan memasuk kan ke dalam mulut untuk di gigit nya dengan keras.

"Aakh hey!"

"Jika kau sampai memperkosa ku aku bisa menghajar mu sampai mati Kim Arang!" Tantang Sehun dengan menunjuk kan kepalan tangan nya di depan wajah Jongin yang menahan sakit atas jari nya yang di 'makan' oleh Sehun.

"Sakit ya?"

Jongin lalu diam dengan mengibaskan kibaskan tangan nya.

"Sakit?"

Jongin memalingkan wajah nya dari Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului kekasih nya itu dan meninggalkan nya tanpa ajakan untuk berjalan bersama membuat Sehun heran dan merasa tidak enak hati.

"Jongin, sakit ya?" Coba Sehun untuk meraih lengan Jongin dan memeluk nya, Sehun tidak suka ketika Jongin mengacuhkan nya apalagi sampai sakit hati kepada nya. Sebagaimanapun perlakuan Sehun yang semena mena dan sesuka hati nya sendiri, tapi pada dasar nya ia masih memiliki hati dan cinta untuk laki laki yang di tindas nya itu.

"Maaf.." lirih Sehun dengan mengusap punggung Jongin dengan pelan dan dagu nya yang berada di bahu kekasih nya itu, jangan kan ucapan nya, bahkan pelukan nya pun tak di balas oleh Jongin, benar benar.

"Maaf ya?" Ulang nya lagi dengan melepaskan pelukan nya, Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang masih memandang nya kesal itu. Ia menghela nafas dan menjambak rambut nya sebentar lalu menarik wajah Jongin untuk di bawa kehadapan nya, tanpa ragu Sehun menghujani bibir kekasih nya dengan kecupan kecupan ringan yang berujung hisap hisapan dan lumatan kasar dari Jongin. Percaya lah jika Jongin yang sakit hati akan memaafkan nya hanya dengan cara seperti ini, serius.

"Belajarlah untuk berlaku manis" bisik Jongin dengan bibir yang saling menempel dengan bibir Sehun, laki laki remaja itu hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam sementara tangan nya menggenggam erat baju Jongin di bagian pinggang dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintai mu" bisik Jongin lagi dan menghujani seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun dengan kecupan kecupan lembut nya lalu memeluk Sehun erat untuk saling membagi kehangatan sesaat di tengah tengah angin malam November.

"Ayo ku gendong, aku tahu kaki mu pasti lemas sekarang" ucap Jongin dengan menggoda Sehun yang tengah menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya untuk menormalkan keadaan dan pikiran nya, hormon Sehun tengah bergelombang di aliran darah nya membuat Sehun selalu merasa lemas ketika Jongin menyentuh nya.

Yea, hormon remaja memang selalu meledak ledak Oh Sehunssi. Tsk tsk tsk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bosen ngga? Kalo iya mau break yg ini terus lanjutin yg oh my baby ;w;_

_Jadi gini, ada beberapa pertanyaan nih, gue jawab di sini ya? Panjangan dikit gpp biar php wqwq ;3;_

_**Kenapa ngga di panjangin aja ff nya? **Well, kalo di panjangin kenapa ngga w jadiin wansyut aja bebi?_

_**Laki apa cewe?** Alhamdulillah cewe ya :') tapi mix cowo "..."_

_**Kenapa ngga bikin ff xiuhan lagi?** Y menurut ngana? Kapal nya udah karam maman, teruz liat luhandiary sama minseokdiary di twitter aja udah berasa baca ff lol_

_**Sehun karakter nya dingin gitu ya?** Yha nih, w jujur aja ngga suka uke yg menjiwai uke .-.v y menurut u uke uke gitu dia juga laki yg punya titit kok hehe, uke Sehun harus jentel, uke Sehun harus laki, uke Sehun juga harus tampan, tapi masih tampan Jongin ndeng '-' jadi kalo ada yg bilang gay itu ngga real man jadi dia apa... dong? Terong goreng? Tolong liat Mark Feehily (Westlife), dia laki, ganteng, macho, idaman sejuta umat gadis.. tapi.. tapi.. tapi.. y ttp jh di mazukin nyed. Gay kan di masuki juga memasuki/?._

_**kalo ini apdet setiap hari jadi mau berapa chapter?** Nah... ini bingung juga w... gmn nih... end apa gimana sampe sini?_

_**Anak twitter ya atau anak rp?** W mantan anak gaol twitter tapi udah deact, galau di tinggal Luhan wkwk. Sorry w ngga kenal rp, maenan paan tuh/tabok aja/_

_Okay, thankyou yang udah baca, review duh makasih banget dong ya, ngga bisa nyebutin satu satu tapi gue tiap baca review kalian kok ketawa sih._

_Btw teh **ayanesakura chan** gue ngga 20thn ewh, cuma mau nginjek injek 20thn/LAH MENURUT U BABI?!/_

_**Mingssoka** tuh ya.. lo teh nana balik sekolah, kalo mau bacot ngga usah di sini deh yha yu nyampah jha kek kantong kresek._

_Terus... hargain couple shipper masing masing ya nak :') jangan anarkis :') toh sekarang ngga ada lagi hunhan hanhun xiuhan lumin kailu kriskai krishun krishan apalagi ;w; yg tabah ya kaum cumi cumi, laiyf iz hard ! Hard banget yha apalagi mereka asli nya normal loh doyan tetek nya cewe, Sehun tuh demen amat ama bule Lo paku genter￣︿￣_

_**Kontak?** cek BIO!_

_Udah ah bacot nya panjang banged, ntar dikatain php gue wqwq. Btw ini masih di lanjut ngga nih? Kalo gue sih terserah mas anang aja/g_


	6. where are you?

Sehun marah.

Sehun seperti tidak memiliki gairah di hari minggu yang sejak pagi membuat nya susah, mengapa harus turun hujan? Mengapa celana dalam nya habis di lemari? Mengapa ibu nya pergi tak meninggalkan nya sedikit pun makanan? Mengapa... oh ya mengapa Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubungi nya hari ini?

Oh sial.

Sehun paling tidak bisa di abaikan oleh Jongin, namun Sehun juga tidak mau jika harus bermanja manja pada kekasih nya.

Tidak sudi.

Harga diri Sehun itu setinggi langit dan seluas samudera.

Tapi tetap saja, ketika Jongin sama sekali tak menghubungi nya membuat Sehun khawatir.

Ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Jongin selingkuh atau yang semacam Jongin memiliki kekasih lagi, bahkan ia membiarkan saja Jongin 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun, bermain dengan teman nya di belakang nya dan Sehun selalu berpura pura tidak mengerti.

Namun membakar semua celana dalam Jongin yang tertinggal di rumah nya.

Jongin yang tidak menghubungi Sehun adalah Jongin yang terakhir kali Sehun dengar masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, entah tertabrak mobil atau menabrak mobil Sehun tidak ingat detail nya. Hanya saja, ketika seseorang yang menjadi pengisi hari hari mu tiba tiba saja menghilang adalah.. hampa.

Katakan Sehun munafik dan egois.

Tapi dalam hati Sehun mengakui bahwa ia sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Jongin seperti ia mencintai sepatu converse nya yang sudah usang.

Jangan membelalak kan mata dan memarahi Sehun!

Bahkan Sehun menangisi sepatu itu seharian penuh karena ibu nya membuang si kesayangan dengan di hanyutkan ke sungai agar Sehun tak mengambil nya lagi ketika di buang di tempat sampah.

Yea, definisi cinta dari Oh Sehun. Yang jelek dan usang yang semakin di cintai, jangan mengatakan ini pada Jongin atau dia akan merajuk!

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih hidup?" Pandangan Sehun mencela dengan tangan yang bersedekap berdiri di tengah pintu saat Jongin sampai di rumah nya.

Masih dalam keadaan utuh.

"Ku pikir sudah habis tujuh harian mu Jongin" tambah nya lagi dengan mata yang menatap tajam, di balas senyuman oleh Jongin ketika di sadari nya Sehun telah merajuk, lagi dan lagi untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

"Kau merindukan ku ya?" Goda nya dengan mencolek dagu Sehun layak nya om om, Sehun yang tidak terima langsung saja menendang tulang kering kekasih nya.

Terima kasih atas sepatu sepak bola yang masih ia kenakan.

"Merindukan mu itu bagaikan merindukan musibah Kim Jongin" keluh Sehun dengan memutar mata nya lantas berbalik meninggalkan Jongin di depan pintu tanpa ajakan dan lambaian tangan untuk mengikuti nya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey tidak menyuruh ku masuk? Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hanya memutar balik kan badan nya dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah dari tadi, menghampiri Jongin dan meneriaki nya menggunakan nada amarah. "Kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja! Manja sekali!"

Jongin lantas mengusap dada nya, dalam hati mengeluh kapan Sehun bisa berperilaku abnormal sekali saja. Karena normal nya Sehun adalah yang selalu seperti ini. "Jangan begitu, siapa tadi yang menelfon terlebih dahulu dan marah marah karena tidak di hubungi satu harian penuh?" Tanya Jongin lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala kekasih nya yang menyilangkan tangan di dada tanpa mau membalas tatapan nya. "Khawatir aku selingkuh eh?" Goda Jongin yang langsung membuat sehun menolehkan pandangan nya dengan tatapan remeh lalu menjilat bibir bawah nya yang terasa keluh.

"Bahkan aku mengetahui hubungan kotor mu bersama Baekhyun pun aku diam saja Kim Jongin, jangan berharap aku cemburu" jawab Sehun membuat Jongin diam, merasa seperti di telanjangi atas hubungan kotor nya bersama Baekhyun. Jongin merangkulkan kedua tangan nya di bahu Sehun dan menempelkan dahi masing masing meskipun Sehun masih tetap dengan raut wajah nya yang tidak berubah.

Masam.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman cinta ku"

Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan lalu menekan hidung Jongin dengan hidung nya sehingga membuat bibir masing masing hampir menempel, "Taraf berteman mu itu beda dari manusia yang lain nya Kim Arang, aku sudah tahu dirimu dari dulu bagaimana" bisik nya pelan dengan menaik kan sudut kanan bibir nya membuat Jongin mengecup nya pelan.

"Aku bahkan selalu kesal tiap kali kau duduk bersama Junmyeon di kelas mu" keluh Jongin membuat Sehun tertawa renyah dan mendapatkan satu buah kecupan lagi di hidung nya dari sang kekasih.

"Kau cemburu dengan Junmyeon?" Tanya nya dengan menahan tawa, Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa melewatkan momen momen yang menurut nya 'damai' ini. "Kau tahu kan aku itu bukan tipe tipe selingkuh dengan berkedok teman" ucap nya dengan mengerutkan hidung nya tak suka, Jongin menggesek gesek kan pelan hidung nya dengan hidung Sehun membuat anak remaja itu merasa geli dengan helaan nafas Jongin yang menerpa wajah nya.

"Tapi kau sering menepuk pantat Junmyeon sayang ku" Sehun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Jongin dan menerima perlakuan baik kekasih nya dengan senang hati, "dan aku tidak suka itu" bisik Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun pelan namun terdapat rasa gemas di sana sehingga Sehun hanya menahan perasaan nya dengan semakin menggenggam baju bagian pinggang Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuat mu kesal sweet heart?" Jongin memiringkan kepala nya sehingga dengan sangat pas bibir nya mendarat dengan sangat sensual di pipi Sehun dan berbisik pelan sehingga menghasilkan erangan pelan dari bibir nya.

"Aku khawatir, khawatir kau mati tertabrak mobil, kau mati tercebur jurang atau kau mati di tengah tengah kawanan buaya. Tolong lah Jongin, satu hari saja sempatkan untuk mengirimi ku pesan atau menelpon paling tidak. Aku tidak suka menjadi manusia agresif dan terlalu memuja kekasih nya tapi aku selalu ingin di perhatikan, kau mengerti kan maksud ku? Aku sedang tidak membicarakan cinta dan siapa siapa nya itu, aku membicarakan tentang keperdulian. Ingat itu? Aku khawatir kepada mu karena aku perduli kepada mu, kau mengerti kan itu?" Curah Sehun dengan nada putus asa nya, menghela nafas berkali kali dan menjauh kan wajah nya dari Jongin untuk sekedar mengambil nafas yang tampak memburu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum malu malu atas pengakuan kekasih nya, seumur perjalan kasih asmara nya bersama Sehun baru kali ini lelaki di hadapan nya membicarakan tentang kekhawatiran akan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini kan?

"Maaf ya tidak memberi kabar sama sekali, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu khawatir" membawa Sehun ke dalam rengkuhan nya lantas mengusap punggung nya pelan untuk memberikan rasa bersalah nya.

"Aku tidak khawatir kepada mu"

"Aku juga mencintai mu" lirih Jongin dengan mengecupi bahu Sehun yang tertutupi kaos tipis rumahan nya.

"Aku tidak" kukuh Sehun dengan meronta dari apa yang Jongin lakukan dan memandang nya lekat, menarik kepala Jongin untuk lebih dekat dan membiarkan sepersekian detik untuk saling bertukar tatapan masing masing melalui mata yang memancarkan kilat nafsu. "Tapi aku sangat, sangat membutuhkan mu di hidup ku" bisik nya sebelum mulai untuk menghujani bibir Sehun dengan hisapan dan lumatan yang di sambut senang hati oleh pemilik nya dan berubah menjadi dominan.

Tidak ada emosi, hanya nafsu, meskipun Sehun sudah mengerang karena nafas yang memburu Jongin tak akan melepaskan nya. Bibir Sehun itu manis, tidak semanis gula, tapi semanis sari bunga. Sedikit tapi membuat nya ingin lagi dan merasakan lagi, membuat nya candu. Jongin hanya terbakar nafsu hingga..

"Se-Sehun, kenapa di luar? Kenapa tidak di dalam rumah saja nak?"

Tidak tahu ayah Sehun yang terkejut dengan tas kerja nya yang terjatuh di atas lantai dan mata nya yang membulat dari balik bingkai kaca mata nya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai '-' sowrieh/? Dua hari ngga update huhu kebanyakan tidur sih, ngga nyariin ff ini kan? Hwhw._

_Kenapa make byun kutang mele buat orang ketiga? Y cocok aja, mentang mentang lagi kesel sama beha jadi pelampiasan wqwqwq. Muka nya cocok sih jadi antagonis, tabok aja kalo ketemu._

_U pada bingung manggil I yh? 99l kok.. maksud nya 1995 "..." masih UnYu, dan im03tZ. Yg seumuran panggil sayang aja/?_

_Regards : Dwik._


	7. Do you love me?

Sehun tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk tidur di atas ranjang nya yang nyaman dan harum, sama sekali.

Tapi..

Untuk kali ini Sehun harus berbesar hati ketika Jongin yang sehabis mengajak nya untuk bermain di luar dan saat mengantar nya pulang tiba tiba saja turun hujan tanpa di sangka sangka membuat laki laki itu tak di perboleh kan oleh orang tua Sehun pulang malam malam dengan membelah deras nya hujan dengan menaiki motor nya, dan berakhir lah Jongin yang meringkuk di belakang nya berbagi ranjang dan berbagi selimut dengan Sehun.

Ouh, bahkan Jongin juga memakai pakaian Sehun.

Sehun tidak akan menyalahkan Jongin karena tidur di sisi nya, melainkan menyalahkan hujan yang mengapa turun di saat waktu yang tidak tepat?

Well.

Sehun sangat menyalahkan keadaan jika begini ada nya, tidur meringkuk dengan memunggungi Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan meskipun laki laki itu terus saja mencoba untuk merengkuh nya namun Sehun dengan senang hati menaruh guling di antara mereka sebagai pembatas.

"Sehun"

"Hm"

"Menoleh sayang" pinta Jongin pelan membuat Sehun menoleh kan kepala nya ke arah belakang dan menatap Jongin yang juga balik menatap nya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu mati?" Tanya nya namun hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Jongin, Sehun menghela nafas lagi dan mencoba membenarkan posisi nya dengan terlentang biasa dan memejamkan mata nya.

"Jongin tidur lah, ini sudah malam" lirih Sehun dengan memicingkan mata ketika ia hanya mendapati Jongin yang masih dengan posisi nya menyangga kepala dengan tangan nya yang menghadap ke arah Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum akan tingkah Sehun yang menurut nya lucu, "kau kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur dengan orang lain? Apa aku perlu tidur di sofa?" Tawar nya membuat Sehun membuka mata nya seketika dan memegangi erat tangan Jongin dan menggeleng keras.

"Tidak ada yang tidur di sofa" sergah nya cepat, Jongin hanya tersenyum lantas menarik Sehun untuk lebih dekat dengan nya, sebelum itu ia membuang jauh jauh guling yang menjadi penghalang ke atas lantai dan membiarkan dirinya dan Sehun saling menempel erat dengan kaki Jongin yang menindih kedua kaki Sehun.

"Jongin-ah"

"Hm?" Gumam Jongin dengan memainkan helaian rambut Sehun, nafas saling bersinggungan membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi diam diam. Sehun sudah sering berada di jarak dekar bersama Jongin, namun yang di tempat tidur baru kali ini.

Sedekat ini.

Dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan karena terlalu dekat, Sehun rasa nya ingin berguling ke lantai sekarang juga.

"Sehun"

"Hm?" Karena Sehun hanya bergumam dangan mengangkat dagu nya membuat Jongin terkekeh lantas mencium hidung Sehun pelan.

"Jika aku bertanya apa kau mencintai ku, kau akan menjawab apa?" Tanya Jongin lirih dengan memainkan helaian rambut Sehun, sebuah poin untuk Sehun karena tidak ada nya cahaya di dalam ruangan itu sehingga Jongin tidak harus melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mendadak bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun tidak mencintai Jongin ya?" Ulang Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan bibir nya lantas menampar pipi Jongin pelan dan tertawa lembut.

"Apa cinta harus di ungkap kan setiap hari nya?" Tanya balik Sehun membuat Jongin berpikir kemudian.

"Menurut mu cinta itu bagaimana?"

Sehun memiringkan kepala nya untuk berpikir, ia menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan jari telunjuk nya lantas menari nari kan jari jari nya di sana sehingga membuat Jongin merasa geli dan meraih jemari Sehun untuk ia kecupi pelan.

"Cinta itu tidak harus dengan kata kata kan? Aku mencintai mu, itu sudah cukup hanya aku yang tahu. Aku yang merasakan, tidak perlu ku umbar untuk orang lain" lirih Sehun dengan pipi yang merona, mengutuk diri nya sendiri yang mampu berkata memalukan untuk laki laki lain sementara dirinya juga seorang lelaki? Sehun malu.

"Tapi kau seolah olah seperti tidak mencintai ku" lirih Jongin membuat Sehun mengangkat wajah nya untuk memandang ke arah Jongin dan meraih bibir nya kilas untuk di kecup.

"Aku membuat mu kecewa ya atas sikap ku?" Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa bersalah ketika Sehun mengatakan hal serupa. Ia tak pernah memaksa Sehun untuk menyadari sikap nya yang kadang keterlaluan, tapi ketika Sehun sudah sadar dengan sendiri nya mengapa Jongin merasa bersalah?

"Hanya terkadang aku tidak terlihat seperti kekasih mu"

"Kau supir ku" canda Sehun dengan tertawa.

"Nah, kau begitu" ucap Jongin dengan nada kecewa mendengar gurauan Sehun dan menelusupkan tangan nya di bawah ketiak Sehun untuk di peluk nya erat erat dan menciumi pipi nya berkali kali.

"Ya aku memang begini, bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja?" tawar Sehun membuat Jongin membekap mulut kekasih nya cepat dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Kita tidak berpisah oke? Jika kita berpisah pun itu mungkin karena aku tidak lagi terpesona oleh mu, dan sayang nya itu tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Mengerti sweet heart?" Ucap Jongin dengan tetap menutup mulut Sehun membuat kekasih nya itu mengangguk dengan patuh dan mata nya yang berkedip menggemaskan membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk menghujani kening nya dengan banyak ciuman. "Aku senang sekali ketika kau patuh seperti ini, tetap lah menjadi anak baik oke?" Nasehat nya lagi dengan menepuk nepuk kepala Sehun membuat remaja itu memicingkan mata nya dan menyingkirkan telapak tangan Jongin dari hadapan mulut nya.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah olah aku ini seorang gadis" keluh Sehun dengan memalingkan wajah nya, Jongin yang tidak tahan pun tertawa lepas dan menutup mulut nya untuk meredam rasa menggelitik nya.

"Kau kan memang gadis ku..."

"Mau ku tendang?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengangkat kaki nya dari dalam selimut, Jongin menurun kan kaki nya dan menarik Sehun untuk mendekat lagi dan membawa masuk kepala kekasih nya kedalam pelukan hangat nya di dada lalu membelai surai halus nya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tergila gila pada mu" Sehun merasa ada di awang awang, Sehun selalu merasa bangga ketika Jongin menjunjung perasaan nya setinggi langit. Tapi kemudian Sehun merasa takut, takut ketika Jongin suatu saat akan meninggalkan nya, membuang nya, tak menginginkan nya lagi sehingga ia merasa seperti di jatuh kan ke dasar bumi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bertahan dengan mu" Jongin membisik, suara nya pelan bagaikan sebuah obat tidur untuk Sehun yang nyaman dengan irama detak jantung Jongin yang tenang. "Yang jelas aku mencintai mu" ucap nya lagu dengan di akhiri sebuah kecupan selamat malam di puncak kepala Sehun yang rambut nya selalu harum, sebenar nya harum maskulin sekali.

"Terima kasih, by the way, selamat malam pangeran kodok" ucap Sehun dengan mengangkat kepala nya untuk memandang Jongin meskipun hanya terlihat remang remang, tapi Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sedang tersenyum ke arah nya sehingga ia menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir Sehun yang hangat untuk sekilas.

"Selamat malam pangeran negara api"

Sehun terkekeh sebentar lalu memejamkan mata nya ketika di rasa kantuk tak bisa lagi di ajak berkompromi, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang akhirnya memilih untuk merengkuh Sehun dalam kehangatan nya untuk berbagi mimpi.

Selamat malam pasangan aneh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mencoba mengusik ketenangan jiwa yang masih berada di alam bawah sadar nya, cahaya mencoba untuk masuk dari celah celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat untuk mengintip dua insan yang masih terlelap dengan satu laki laki yang memeluk dari belakang laki laki lain nya dengan erat dan membiarkan lengan nya menjadi bantalan untuk kekasih nya.

Tak terkecuali seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengintip dari celah pintu untuk mengetahui kondisi anak nya yang semalam ia paksa untuk tinggal bersama kekasih nya, sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir tipis nya yang berwarna merah pekat pagi ini karena pulasan gincu, lalu menutup kembali dan berbalik menuju arah kamar nya sendiri dengan sedikit berlari dan rasa gemas yang menyelubung di hati nya.

"Sayang, mereka berpelukan. Tapi aku yakin hanya seperti itu, bahkan Sehun masih mengenakan kaos yang bergambar mickey mouse semalam. Uh, akan sangat menggemaskan jika mereka sampai menikah" rengek nya kepada si suami yang hanya mengeraskan rahang nya mendengar penuturan sang istri, Sehun itu masih anak anak kan?

Well.

Bukan kah Jongin sudah mempunyai SIM dari ibu Sehun?

I mean, surat Izin Menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai '-' gemez ya luw pada ama Sehun, gmn ya gue ngga bisa bikin Sehun putus ama Jongin atau Sehun yg merasa bersalah u,u Sejak awal kan emang Sehun gini ya? Ada lah nanti saat nya mereka harus berakhir gimana hwhw._

_Jangan ada yg minta mpreg ya nak pls, ;-;_


	8. Bye

Cinta itu bukan yang seperti di drama drama.

Pasangan kekasih itu jangan sampai seperti di drama drama.

Well, jika kau menjalani kehidupan mu seperti di drama drama tontonan ibu mu maka niscaya kehidupan mu akan menjadi kehidupan paling aneh dari manusia manusia normal lain nya. Serius.

Menurut Sehun, cinta itu tidak harus selalu berbunga bunga. Cinta itu tidak harus di bawa sampai menangis, cinta itu tidak harus mengorbankan apapun hanya demi nama cinta.

Itu nama nya tidak realistis. Tsk tsk.

Bagi Sehun hubungan kekasih yang seperti di drama itu adalah hal yang aneh dan menjijik kan dan terasa menggelikan, bagaimana bisa kau akan berpelukan di pinggir jalan raya dengan sekelebat manusia dan kendaraan kendaraan yang lewat di depan mu? Bagaimana bisa setiap hari nya hanya hidup memikirkan cinta? Bagaimana bisa ada pernyataan jika bila kekasih mati maka kau harus ikut mati?

Well, jika kau mati. Maka kau mati lah, aku tidak akan manahan kepergian mu, hidup masih tetap harus berjalan.

Oh Sehun, 21 tahun.

Si manusia paling realistis.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah memaksa apapun yang akan terjadi, bagi nya jika terjadi maka terjadilah. Dan ia tidak perduli jika esok hari ia mati tertabrak mobil pun, ia tidak perduli.

Itu takdir kan?

Ya, memang terkadang takdir itu tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan, ketika kau memilih untuk A dan takdir memberikan mu pilihan B, lalu ketika kau tetap ingin tinggal dan ia memilih untuk pergi.

Itu terjadi secara alami kan?

Ya, seperti hubungan nya bersama Jongin. Ketika sesungguh nya ia merasa bahwa hubungan nya tidak lagi nyaman dan ia mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi di sisi lain Jongin memilih pergi dan melepaskan semua nya. Itu tidak salah kan?

Tiap orang berhak atas pilihan nya masing masing.

Sehun tidak pernah memaksa Jongin untuk begini dan begitu, Sehun tidak pernah memaksa Jongin untuk selalu takhluk pada nya, Sehun tidak pernah memaksa Jongin untuk berjalan di sisi nya dan berdampingan untuk selama nya.

Ah..

Semua hanya masa lalu, Sehun pikir begitu.

Ia harus tetap melangkah maju ke depan kan?

Tidak baik jika kita selalu melihat ke arah belakang, masa lalu hanya patut di jadikan pedoman agar hidup kita tak selalu terpaku oleh bayang bayang semu dari masa lalu.

Ketika Jongin memilih untuk berjalan ke kanan dan Sehun berjalan ke kiri, Sehun pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa saja, mungkin memang sudah tidak ada kata kecocokan dalam diri masing masing. Tidak ada salah nya untuk memilih jalan akhir yaitu sebuah perpisahan.

Tidak.

Tidak, Sehun tidak menangisi kepergian Jongin dari hidup nya. Ia tersanjung karena pernah memiliki Jongin dalam hidup nya yang sementara, pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Jongin adalah suatu masa lalu indah yang bisa Sehun ingat di masa depan nanti nya.

Hanya saja...

Sehun merasa dirinya masih mencintai Jongin, seperti itu rasa yang masih tertinggal di hati nya.

Bahkan perpisahan ini hampir tiga tahun penuh tanpa saling berhubungan satu sama lain, Sehun benar benar memilih untuk berpisah dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pandangan mata Jongin.

Layak nya seorang pecundang yang tak ingin kekalahan nya menjadi bahan gunjingan orang orang sekitar.

Sehun.. masih memikirkan Jongin di sela sela mimpi nya, sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pindah ke sini bukan karena kau malu mengakui karena kau masih mencintai nya kan?" Laki laki itu tersenyum licik ketika mendapati Sehun yang terdiam sesaat di sela sela waktu nya untuk menata barang bawaan nya di salah satu rak.

"Jika iya, apa itu akan membuat mu menertawai ku?" Sehun membalik kan badan nya untuk menatap laki laki itu, Luhan. Sepupu nya yang kini akan menjadi tempat nya untuk bergantung hidup hingga kedepan nya.

Luhan menggeleng, ia menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk nepuk bahu nya pelan layaknya menyemangati. Sehun tertawa mendapati nya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berpisah dengan Jongin, aku rasa itu yang terbaik untuk mu"

Sehun menggeleng dengan tersenyum kecut, "tidak, itu bukan untuk kebaikan ku. Untuk kebaikan Jongin lebih tepat nya, untuk kebaikan kami.. ia berkata begitu"

"Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Luhan dengan menaik kan alis kanan nya dan memandang heran ke arah sepupu nya yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku dan Jongin itu berbeda, seperti air dan api. Jongin terlalu baik hati untuk seseorang yang seperti ku, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak bisa melengkapi apa yang dia punya, kami berbeda. Aku dan dia memang tidak harus bersama, ku harap dia bisa mencari kekasih lain yang seribu kali lebih baik daripada aku" ucap Sehun dengan melipat tangan nya di dada dan tersenyum memandang Luhan yang kini beranjak untuk duduk di atas ranjang baru Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun, ku rasa sangat di sayangkan hubungan mu dan Jongin harus berakhir begitu saja. I mean, kalian sudah tiga tahun bersama, mengapa harus berpisah?"

Sehun memandang ke arah Luhan dengan mata lelah, di sandarkan tubuh nya ke dinding dan menatap langit langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Karena dari itu kami berpisah, akan seperti apa hubungan kami jika di lanjutkan kalau dalam waktu tiga tahun ini saja tidak pernah ada kecocokan sama sekali. Aku, seperti nya terlalu buruk untuk Jongin" Sehun berujar lirih, Luhan mencoba untuk mengerti dan tidak bertanya tentang hal lain nya untuk menjaga perasaan adik sepupu nya ini.

16 oktober, 2012. Beijing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku semua nya terserah pada mu, jika menurut mu yang begini adalah terbaik untuk kita berdua maka jalani lah"

Bukan kah Sehun benar?

Kenapa Jongin tampak bersedih, kenapa Jongin tampak tidak rela? Bukan kah Jongin yang menginginkan nya?

"Apa menurut mu ini benar?" Tanya balik Jongin membuat Sehun diam, benar juga.

Apa ini yang terbaik?

"Apa tidak akan ada yang tersakiti di antara kita? Jujur Sehun, aku masih mencintai mu. Tapi, aku rasa ini tidak bisa di terus kan. Aku.. lelah" putus nya dengan mamalingkan wajah, Jongin paling tidak menyukai ketika ia harus menatap wajah sendu milik Sehun yang terus saja menatap nya.

Sakit kan ketika kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi merasa tersakiti oleh sikap mu sendiri?

"Semua, ku serah kan pada mu"

Tidak.

Sehun seharus nya tidak berkata begitu, Jongin menginginkan Sehun yang membantah keras dengan iringan kata tidak ingin ada nya perpisahan. Tidak, jangan seperti ini.

Jika Sehun masih menginginkan kebersamaan maka Jongin akan mengusahakan nya, akan mencoba nya. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Jongin benar benar terluka karena Sehun sendiri tak mencoba untuk mempertahankan keinginan nya untuk bersama, kenapa Sehun mencoba untuk pasrah? Apakah Sehun tidak mencintai nya lagi?

"Kau, sudah tidak menginginkan ku?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya dengan nada susah, merasa dirinya tidak lagi di pertahan kan oleh Sehun.

"Bukan kah sama? Kau.. juga tidak menginginkan ku? Serius Jongin, jika kau memang ingin pergi maka pergi lah, aku tidak menghalangi mu" tukas Sehun lelah, ia bergegas untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Namun ia menoleh ke arah Jongin lagi ketika berjalan dua langkah, menghela nafas sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin merasa tertusuk pisau nya sendiri.

"Kau, membuang ku kan? Tenang saja, aku menerima nya. Tidak apa apa, ini yang terbaik kan? Terima kasih untuk semua nya, dan maaf jika aku tidak membuat mu bahagia. Ku harap kau berbahagia untuk ke depan nya, lupakan aku. Selamat tinggal"

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dengan perasaan sakit nya.

Mereka sama sama tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin-ah, sakit sekali Taemin. Kenapa ini begitu menyakiti ku?"

"Jika sakit maka jangan berpisah"

.

.

.

.

.

_Berat bebanku meninggalkanmu, separuh nafas jiwaku sirna._

_Bukan salahmu, apa dayaku?_

_Mungkin benar cinta sejati tak berpihak pada kita._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_kemaren ngga update grgr mabok nonton MAMA, ngga tidur seharian itu berasa kaya mau mokad. Terus hari besok nya ujan seharian, terus tidur lagi. Maklum ni kota beser ujan mele._

_Buat anak anak i ek so ya iyuh selamat atas kemenangan nya ya anak anak ku :') gapapa sih walopun di gunjing dan katanya curang, nyogok, penghargaan bekas, maling award, ya terserah mereka yg nyolot ya nak :') exo kan 'de tegar grup of de year' :) I sarang U lah anak anak ku, kan kalian udah biasa di gunjing :) btw Sehun kapan mau pangkas rambut nak :) eneg emak nak :)_

_and.._

_ADOH ITU SI KIM JONGIN KENAPA KEJANG KEJANG DI ACARA ORANG SIE, BTW LUHAN KEMANAA? YIFAN DIMANA? II MANA? KEK NYA DI JONGGOL DAH ;W;_

_Tenang aja sehun galau dikit nanti balikan kok wkwk kalo ngga putus ngga greget coy, :v emang yg greget rambut Sehun doang :v /cot_


	9. Halo Kim Jong In

Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan apa saja yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidup nya, setiap menit dan setiap detik yang terlewati begitu saja dalam kehidupan nya yang sepi.

Katakan Jongin bodoh, katakan Jongin tidak gentle man karena masih terbayang bayang sosok semu dari masa lalu yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti pikiran nya, memenuhi ruang hati nya.

Bahasa modern nya adalah Jongin sulit untuk move on dari perasaan nya.

Yeah.

Terlalu lama hidup dengan ada nya Sehun membuat Jongin tak pernah biasa untuk melewati detik detik berlalu nya hari dalam hidup nya dengan kesendirian, setiap perbuatan adalah ingatan nya tentang Sehun, tiap mata terpejam adalah mimpi nya tentang Sehun.

Dahulu, Jongin selalu berpikir jika Sehun memang harus lepas dari diri nya. Tidak ada kata yang jelas mengapa mereka dulu harus berpisah dan saling menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini, Jongin hanya ingin Sehun tidak terlihat terpaksa ketika berada di sekitar nya, tidak terpaksa untuk mencintai nya, Jongin hanya ingin terlepas dari rasa memaksa nya kepada Sehun, ketika memikirkan nya lagi kini membuat Jongin marah.

Bagaimana bisa sebuah perpisahan yang telah di lontarkan nya kini menjadi hal yang ingin ia tarik kembali? Ingin Jongin membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam hidup nya lagi, ingin nya Jongin merangkul nya lagi seperti dahulu.

Satu kesan, Jongin merindukan Sehun yang berada dalam rengkuhan nya karena sebenar nya Jongin masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Masih.

Sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Taemin yang dari pintu menyembulkan kepala nya untuk melihat sosok saudara nya yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan pad berada di tangan nya.

"Tidak, masuk lah" perintah si pemilik ruangan dengan menyimpan barang nya di atas nakas dan menyambut uluran tangan Taemin untuk di genggam erat.

Kedewasaan membuat Jongin lebih mengerti apa arti persaudaraan, perhatian membuat Jongin lebih mengerti apa arti dari semua perlakuan sayang yang di berikan oleh Taemin untuk nya selama ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan satu hal, dan aku harap kau juga memiliki rasa bahagia yang sama dengan ku" ucap pria itu lirih dengan menepuk nepuk dada Jongin pelan, membuat si pemilik dada mengangguk dan menatap yakin.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Minho" sambung nya lagi membuat Jongin mampu tersenyum hangat dan merekah di bibir nya membawa Taemin ke dalam pelukan nya erat untuk meluapkan rasa emosi yang menyeruak indah.

"Aku turut bahagia" bisik nya, dengan sedikit getaran dalam suara nya. Taemin mengerti, memberikan sebuah rasa penenang dengan elusan pelan di punggung saudara nya.

"Sebenar nya bagaimana perasaan mu yang sesungguh nya?"

Lantas Jongin diam, melepaskan pelukan nya dengan menghapus air mata yang sempat meleleh di pipi. Sebenar nya hal yang menjijik kan jika ini terjadi di depan orang lain selain Taemin, Jongin terlihat sangat tidak berwibawa.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab nya membuat Taemin gemas dan melayangkan kepalan tangan nya ke kepala Jongin dengan keras.

"Hidup itu terus berjalan Jongin, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena sebuah hubungan yang sudah selesai. Kalian berpisah dengan sangat jelas, jika memang sudah tidak memiliki rasa maka lupakan dan jika memang masih memiliki cinta maka perjuangkan. Jangan menjadi pecundang hanya karena masalah seperti ini, Sehun tidak suka dengan manusia yang berlebihan dan kurang realistis" nasehat Taemin sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan saudara nya, meninggalkan Jongin yang lantas diam dan berpikir tentang apa saja kebenaran yang di katakan oleh saudara nya.

Angin malam berhembus, Jongin memejamkan mata nya. Pemikiran nya tentang hal ini membuat Jongin sadar akan hal yang selama ini membuat nya ragu.

Jongin masih sangat membutuhkan Sehun di hidup nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

_"Ya?"_

Pria ini menggigiti bawah bibir nya antara ragu dan putus asa, tak ada pilihan dan tak ada tujuan selain ini yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk membantu.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya nya formal, sebagai orang yang pernah mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Rasa canggung tak luput ikut menguasai, bahkan ponsel yang tertempel di pipi nya pun terasa bergetar karena rasa gugup yang berlebih.

Lalu terdengar kekehan dari sebrang.

_"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu?"_

Taemin menghela nafas, "aku sama baik nya" _namun saudara ku yang tak baik karena mu_, inner nya gemas.

_"Syukurlah"_

"Sehun.."

_"Ya?"_

Ada jeda beberapa saat membuat Taemin menimang dan memikirkan apakah benar ia harus melakukan ini atau kah tidak.

"Aku akan menikah, ku harap kedatangan mu di sana" bisik nya pelan, terdengar nafas yang tertahan di sana sebelum di susul suara tawa yang renyah.

_"Selamat ya? Ku usahakan kedatangan ku"_

_Ya, semoga bukan hanya usaha. Semoga kau memikirkan permintaan ku, semoga kau memperjuangkan apa yang telah menunggu mu di sini._

_Semoga._

_Kau mampu melihat Jongin lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius akan datang?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan terkekeh, membawa piring nya ke arah wastafel dan duduk lagi di hadapan pria yang lebih tua dari nya itu dan mengoperasi kan ponsel nya lagi ke sebuah aplikasi chatting.

"Serius Sehun, bukan kah kau menghindari Jongin?"

"Luhan, tidak ada yang ku hindari. Sama sekali, sebenar nya aku ragu. Setelah ku pikir lagi untuk apa aku seperti ini?" Tanya nya balik dengan bersedekap tangan, menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi dan menghela nafas. "Hidup itu harus tetap berjalan, bagaimana pun kondisi kita di masa lalu"

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan emosi meluap, Jongin menenangkan ibu nya yang terlampau bahagia sehingga menangis di acara pemberkatan putra pertama nya, tak ada rasa yang lebih dari kata syukur.

Jongin pun merasa bahagia, dan sekaligus iri. Bagaimana bisa Taemin selalu unggul dalam hal apapun melebihi diri nya?

Senyum tak luput ia suguhkan untuk hari ini, percaya lah. Jika Taemin bahagia maka Jongin pun juga, ayah dan ibu nya, Jongmin pun nampak bahagia hari ini. Itu adalah poin dimana Jongin memikirkan satu hal yang menyakitkan, kapan di kira nya dirinya bisa membahagiakan orang tua nya seperti apa yang Taemin lakukan?

Di lihat nya Taemin yang penuh bahagia bersama pendamping hidup nya, seseorang yang selalu akan ada untuk nya, bersama, di sisi, secara refleks Jongin menoleh ke samping nya yang hampa. Kosong, Jongin sendiri, dan kenyataan itu membuat nya mampu meringis. Saat pandangan mata nya kembali untuk mengamati Taemin di sana ada yang membuat perasaan nya bergemuruh tidak tenang seketika, kini gejolak lama yang hilang muncul kembali ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tadi tak di lihat nya untuk waktu yang lama kini berjabatan tangan dengan Taemin dengan senyum merekah.

Tubuh itu..

Wajah itu..

Rambut itu..

Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu..

Perasaan itu masih sama, masih berdebar, masih terasa bahagia.

Dan sebuah senyuman itu..

Jongin yakin, dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu memikirkan kesendirian nya.

Jongin yakin sekali akan kesadaran diri nya.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merindukan ku? Kim. Jong. In?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Halo? Ada yg nungguin ini update ngga? Duh dari terakhir update tgl 6 ya? Huhuhu maaf, kerja kan sibuk jadi ngga bisa menuhi janji buat update tiap hari, maklumin ya?_

_Btw **funkychen2199** siapa lo?, pake acara nyebut nama gue segala, sesaeng gue ya, sini salim dulu/ga. Canda ya wqwq._

_Dan buat yg pm, huhu maaf ya bebera fic xiuhan gue hapus. Mau jadi aset bacaan sendiri nih wkwk lol._

_Okay thankyou yg udah review, xoxo._

**_Di titik terjenuh dimana pengen jambak rambut oknum Oh Se Ha._**


	10. Please, Dont Go

Sehun menyisir rambut nya kebelakang menggunakan jari dan sedikit mendesis, pandangan tajam yang di arahkan kepada nya tak lagi membuat nyaman. Sehun serasa seperti seorang tersangka kasus pembunuhan jadi nya, canggung dan tegang.

"Sehun?"

"Apa?!" Tanya nya balik secara refleks, Sehun tidak sadar jika nada berbicara nya seperti membentak sehingga ia hanya mampu menunduk dan menggumamkan maaf kepada manusia manusia di sekitar nya yang memandang diri nya risih.

"Maaf jika aku tidak membuat mu nyaman"

Jongin.

Pria itu bergumam dengan bersedekap tangan dengan memilih untuk memandang ke arah Taemin di sana daripada melihat Sehun yang berada di sisi nya, mereka berdiri berdampingan seperti dahulu.

_Tapi rasa nya tidak senyaman dahulu._

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya nya dengan perasaan rindu yang Jongin tekan ke dalam dasar hati nya agar tak terlalu mencolok jika ia sangat merindukan Sehun saat ini, Jongin tak ingin Sehun memandang nya remeh.

Meninggalkan dan kini merindukan.

"Aku selalu baik, ada dan tanpa dirimu" Sehun membalas cepat, tangan nya ia masuk kan ke dalam saku celana kain nya dan mengetuk kan sepatu nya berirama, sedikit bersiul untuk menunggu jawaban Jongin yang kini malah hanya diam.

"Aku seperti nya buruk sekali ya di mata mu?" Tanya nya lirih, memandang ke arah Sehun yang masih tak mau membalas tatapan nya.

"Semua nya hanya masa lalu Jongin, aku mencoba untuk tidak memandang buruk kepada siapa pun" balas Sehun dengan menatap mata Jongin tajam, Sehun menyeringai dengan mendekatkan bibir nya ke arah telinga Jongin dan berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau merindukan ku eh? Kim. Jong. In?"

Lalu pergi melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum mengejek, meraih lengan Sehun dan menarik nya untuk mendekat untuk di rengkuh nya dalam sebuah pelukan rindu yang dalam membuat Sehun terkejut dan melebarkan mata nya seketika.

"Jika aku memang merindukan mu, apa kau puas dengan itu?" Bisik Jongin lagi sebelum mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Sehun sekilas dan meninggalkan pria itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dengan sebuah seringaian dan banyak suara bisik membisik dari arah sana sini yang di tujukan untuk kedua nya.

Sehun benar benar tidak mengira jika Jongin akan begini di acara pernikahan saudara nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari terlewati, dua hari terlampaui. Sehun masih berada di negara yang sama dengan Jongin, menghirup udara yang sama, berpijak di bumi yang sama. Tak ada rasa yang terjunjung jelas sebenar nya, Sehun merasakan biasa saja. Bohong jika ia melupakan apa yang di lakukan Jongin tempo hari, tak seharus nya Sehun merasakan semu semu kebahagiaan yang tertampar di pipi nya.

Secara keseluruhan Sehun merindukan Jongin, bagaimana laki laki itu akan memohon kepada nya, bagaimana Jongin yang akan selalu mengalah, bagaimana tatapan mata nya, dan..

Sehun menyentuh bibir nya cepat.

Bagaimana cara Jongin menyapa bibir nya dengan hangat.

Meskipun begitu, keadaan masih tetap sama. Sehun tidak lagi memiliki ikatan dengan Jongin, mereka masih sama seperti terakhir berpisah tiga tahun lalu, sekedar mengenal dan bukan siapa siapa di antara nya. Masih seperti air di dalam wadah baskom, diam, tidak mengalir, dan tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Lantas Sehun harus bagaimana?

Tidak tahu.

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir tipis nya, Sehun melambaikan tangan nya ketika di lihat nya sahabat lama yang tak ia jumpai sudah menjerit jerit memanggil nama nya dari kejauhan. Pelukan penuh rasa rindu terlempar dan Sehun berucap syukur karena tak ada sedikit pun kekurangan yang ada dalam diri sahabat masa lalu nya ini.

Do Kyungsoo.

Yang menurut Sehun kini malah semakin pendek.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, terkahir bertemu badan mu sudah tipis kenapa sekarang lebih tipis lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengerlingkan mata nya sehingga Sehun mendengus dan berpikir bahwa sahabat nya yang satu ini tidak lah pernah berubah dari dahulu kala.

"Ya ya, dan kau juga semakin pendek seperti anak ayam"

"Hey, begitu kah kau mengucapkan kata rindu mu kepada teman?"

Sehun tertawa dan mengusak rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan mencatat apa yang akan di pesan kedua nya. Mereka berdua ada di cafe ngomong ngomong, Kyungsoo memaksa bertemu setelah tahu jika Sehun sedang berada di Seoul.

"Jadi apa Beijing sangat nyaman untuk mu?" Buka Kyungsoo dengan meletak kan tangan nya di atas meja dan mengangkat sebelah alis nya agar nampak judas.

"Tentu"

"Karena sebagai tempat pelarian mu" tambah Kyungsoo dengan mencibir nya puas, Sehun memandang nya jengkel.

"Serius, aku tidak pernah lari dari apapun" elak Sehun bersungguh, Kyungsoo malah semakin menjadi untuk menggoda nya.

"Aku juga serius, kau lari dari kenyataan"

Sehun diam, Kyungsoo adalah manusia kaku selanjutnya yang berada di bawah tingkat Sehun. Apapun yang mereka ucapkan adalah sama, Sehun tidak akan pernah mengelak dari apa yang di ucapkan oleh sahabat nya ini dari dulu karena mereka satu pemikiran.

Tapi lari dari kenyataan itu..

"Sehun, sesungguh nya apa kau tahu kenapa Jongin dulu melepaskan mu?" Tegur Kyungsoo dengan meminum kopi yang tadi di pesan nya, tersenyum menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada pelayan dan melihat ke arah Sehun yang kini mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau pasti berpikiran kalau Jongin selingkuh atau tidak mencintai mu lagi kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo tepat dan Sehun mengangguk, benar. Karena itu lah yang Sehun pikirkan saat itu.

"Dia membuang ku" ucap Sehun dengan memicingkan mata nya mengingat ingat kejadian bertahun lalu saat dimana ia berdebat yang terakhir kali nya bersama Jongin.

_Dia membuang ku._

_Dia tidak menginginkan ku._

"Kau tidak tahu yang sejujurnya Sehun.." desis Kyungsoo dengan menggigit bibir bawah nya, menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran kursi dan melipat tangan nya untuk memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kau tahu apa?" Tanya balik Sehun, tak ingin kalah. Ia menaik kan sebelah alis nya dengan bibir terangkat sebelah.

"Aku tahu semua nya, kau pikir dari tingkah dan kelakuan saja tidak bisa mencerminkan bagaimana kau dan Jongin berhubungan eh? Tuan Sehun Yang Ter-Hormat?"

Sehun berdecih.

"Jangan menganggap ku sok tahu, Jongin melepasmu karena Jongin tidak ingin menekanmu dalam sebuah hubungan yang terasa terpaksa. Jujur Sehun, bagaimana perasaan mu yang sesungguh nya untuk Jongin? Apa kau mencintai nya? Kau selalu bertindak seolah olah Jongin adalah pesuruh mu alih alih seorang kekasih, sebagaimana pun diriku, aku memang menyebalkan, tapi jika dengan Chanyeol yang pria bekas nya Byun Baekhyun saja aku selalu menghargai apapun yang ia lakukan pada ku, karena apa? Karena dia kekasih ku. Apa kau bisa? Bisa menghargai nya sekali saja?"

Sehun mendiam kan Kyungsoo, pandangan nya berubah menjadi sendu. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir sedemikian nya tentang mengapa Jongin meninggalkan nya dulu, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana Jongin ketika ia selalu bertindak semau nya.

Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan nya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Jongin bercerita kepada ku, asal kau tahu"

Sehun menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam, tangan nya menggenggam tangan laki laki itu erat untuk membagi kegundahan dalam hati nya yang sekeras batu.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo"

"Dan kau harus tahu tentang itu Sehun, percaya lah" balas Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam erat tangan laki laki di hadapan nya dan memberikan nya semangat.

"Aku tidak pernah terpaksa bersama nya, tidak pernah" gumam nya dengan memandang air putih dalam gelas di hadapan nya dengan pemikiran sulit.

"Kau harus memikirkan nya Sehun"

Harus.

Sehun harus memikirkan yang sebenar nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pekik seorang lelaki saat melihat seseorang dalam pandangan mata nya tengah duduk di meja makan rumah baru nya dengan menyantap roti, menggeram kesal dan memukul kepala nya menggunakan botol minum ketika ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang di inginkan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Ulang nya lagi dan memutar bola mata nya ketika pasangan hidup nya memberikan peringatan untuk diam.

"Ku pikir setelah kemarin kau bertemu dengan Sehun kau akan pergi berkencan dengan nya, memulai hari biru yang baru, merajut kasih yang tertinggal, eh? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Cecar nya lagi, Taemin ini tidak ada henti nya untuk menyerbu saudara nya Jongin. Dengan banyak pertanyaan mengenai ini dan itu, apa dan bagaimana, membuat Jongin meletak kan roti di tangan nya dan menatap nya sejenak dengan kesal.

"Apa efek menikah sehari saja sudah membuat mulut mu bertambah banyak menjadi seribu hah? Aku tidak berkencan dan aku tidak merajut kasih lagi! Puas?" Bentak nya dengan mengelap bibir nya dan bangkit untuk melangkah meninggalkan Taemin yang akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan berpikir untuk memperbaiki kesalahan nya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan barang barang sampah mu yang masih tertinggal di rumah, ibu yang menyuruh ku begitu" ucapan Jongin dengan menunjuk tas tas besar di lantai membuat Taemin mengangkat kepala nya untuk menatap ke arah kilat mata Jongin yang kesal, segera untuk menarik tubuh saudara nya itu dan menggumamkan kata maaf seraya memeluk nya perhatian. Taemin tahu jika Jongin sangat emosional akhir akhir ini.

"Aku memberi mu kesempatan, ku harap kau melakukan nya dengan baik. Kau pikir kenapa aku mengundang mantan kekasih mu jika aku tidak memikirkan dirimu?" Bisik nya membuat Jongin melepaskan dirinya dari Taemin cepat dan memicingkan mata nya curiga.

"Kau?"

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu di hadapan suami ku bodoh!" Ucap Taemin dengan memukul kepala Jongin lagi lalu menduduk kan dirinya di atas pangkuan Minho yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan Taemin terhadap Jongin, "sebentar sebentar, seperti nya Sehun menelepon ku barusan" gumam nya dengan melihat ponsel nya yang terdapat panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak dua kali dari nomor Sehun, mencoba untuk menghubungi nya kembali dan menekan speaker nya setelah mendapati suara Sehun di sebrang menyahuti.

_"Halo?"_

"Oh hei Sehun, ada apa menghubungi ku?" Jongin berkacak pinggang mendengarkan percakapan Taemin dan Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

Sejak kapan Taemin akrab dengan Sehun? Atau hanya Taemin saja yang sok akrab dengan Sehun?

_"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan mu, aku akan kembali ke Beijing hari ini dan semoga pernikahan mu bahagia bersama-"_

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

_"Aku ada di rumah, kenapa?"_

Jongin yang mendengar membulatkan mata nya dan berlarian ke arah pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan seruan seruan Taemin di belakang nya, Jongin terlalu kalut karena mendengar perkataan Sehun yang akan segera kembali ke tempat dimana tidak seharus nya laki laki itu disana.

"Beijing Beijing kepala mu, jangan ke Beijing atau kau ku nikahi sekarang juga Oh Sehun!" gumam Jongin dengan menjalankan mobil nya dan melesat jauh di jalanan meninggalkan Taemin yang mendenguskan hidung nya karena Jongin yang meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

"Apa sebentar lagi ibu akan menggelar acara pernikahan lagi hah?" Gumam nya sendiri lantas tertawa tawa aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik koper nya keluar dari kamar dan menyiapkan barang bawaan nya, melihat ke sekililing rumah ada kah yang harus ia bawa lagi. Duh, Sehun sudah meringis melihat koper besar nya berisi makanan yang ibu nya siapkan untuk dirinya. Bahkan kini ibu nya masih pergi ke suatu kedai untuk mengambil pesanan nya yang akan di bawa nya ke Beijing, demi Tuhan koper seberat dua puluh kilo gram dan hanya berisi makanan.

"Luhan pasti sangat bahagia disana tanpa ku" gumam nya dan duduk di sofa, memandang ke figura figura yang tergantung indah di tembok. Ada kesan tersendiri saat Sehun melihat nya, bahagia, haru, sedih dan emosi. Bahagia adalah ketika ia melihat banyak nya foto foto yang di ambil saat dirinya masih bayi dan terasa haru karena ada nya orang orang yang menyayangi nya sebagai anak tunggal, sedih memang Sehun jika merasakan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang diri tanpa saudara, harus meninggalkan kedua orang tua nya adalah hal yang paling berat yang ia lakukan.

Dan di semua foto foto itu kenapa harus ada foto Jongin dan dirinya saat berlibur bersama dulu?

Sehun tak tahan, mungkin ia harus segera mencopot gambar itu dari sana agar tak membuatnya iritasi berlebih.

Tsk, tsk.

Deru suara mobil terdengar di luar, Sehun melompat dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu karena ia yakin orang tua nya akan membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan untuk nya. Namun saat membuka pintu, "Aya- Jongin?" Ia terkejut.

Ini Jongin.

Ini bukan ayah nya.

Ini Kim. Jong. In.

"Sehun! Aku bersumpah jika aku masih mencintai mu, sungguh aku dulu tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuang mu sama sekali. Aku mohon kau jangan pergi lagi, aku sudah cukup puas menjadi pria single selama tiga tahun ini tanpa dirimu. Ku mohon jangan pergi oke? Apapun permintaan mu akan ku turuti, jika kau ingin menikah sekarang pun oke. Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan tetap tinggal?"

Sehun berkedip.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau katakan baru saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengernyitkam dahi nya, tidak faham dengan apa yang Jongin katakan dengan cepat seperti kilat lalu menilai laki laki di hadapan ke atas dan ke bawah mengenai tampilan nya yang membuat Sehun merasa iba.

Jongin mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, bahkan mata nya memerah ketika pandangan nya menangkap sebuah koper besar berada di belakang Sehun.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon" pinta nya dengan wajah sendu, meraih tangan Sehun untuk di genggam erat dengan tangan nya yang dingin.

"Jongin, kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki" lirih Sehun yang melihat jari jemari kaki Jongin yang mengekeriput karena dingin, bahkan Jongin pun tidak memakai sandal nya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Oh Sehun!" Bentak nya dengan mata berkilat amarah, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak ikut terpancing melainkan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sehun pelan, membuat Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti"

"Aku tahu" imbuh nya, Jongin tidak sabar dan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk di rengkuh nya erat. Menumpahkan segala rasa di bahu tegap mantan kekasih nya, membagi rasa yang selama ini tertinggal dan terpendam dalam. Jongin menangis dan terisak karena rasa rindu nya kepada Sehun yang telah meletup letup di dalam hati nya kini terbalaskan.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Oh Sehun! Kau tidak tahu!"

Sehun diam, tak membalas namun juga tak menolak. Tangan nya terkulai lemas di samping tubuh nya dengan mata memerah dan berair, tidak pernah ia merasakan emosi yang begitu meledak ledak seperti ini.

"Maka dari itu.." lidah nya terasa kelu, berada dalam jangkauan dekat dengan Jongin adalah hal yang selalu membuat diri nya melemas. Sehun menengadah kan pandangan nya untuk tak meneteskan air mata nya di pipi, terlalu sukar bagi nya untuk menangisi cinta. "Buat aku mengerti"

Jongin melepaskan pelukan nya, memandang Sehun dalam dan mata nya bertemu dengan manik Sehun yang tenang. Mendekatkan wajah nya satu sama lain, bertukar nafas dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pelan dan tanpa emosi. Sehun seketika benar benar hanyut dalam perlakuan Jongin yang lama tak ia rasakan lagi, tanpa sadar kedua lengan nya pun berkalung di pundak Jongin dengan nyaman dan membalas kecupan di bibir nya.

"Ya astaga Sehun!"

Hingga seseorang mengejutkan kedua nya dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya untuk kedua kali nya Jongin berada di suasana canggung dengan ayah Sehun yang mendapati nya tengah mencabuli anak nya di depan pintu rumah di siang hari yang dingin karena hujan deras seperti ini, Jongin.. malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau semakin tampan Oh Sehun"

"Aku memang selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun"

"Jadi, Oh Sehun yang tampan. Apa kau sudi untuk menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin lagi untuk yang kedua kali nya?"

"Apa aku boleh berkata Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Panjang ngga? 2441 words nih. Btw please lah nama nya juga ff chapter pasti berhenti nya gantung gimana sih U pada ￣︿￣_


	11. The new Family

Sehun tidak tahu, awal nya ia tetap akan pada rencana nya untuk kembali ke Beijing dan melanjutkan kehidupan nya di sana yang belum terselesaikan karena pada dasar nya ia juga menempuh pendidikan di sana tiga tahun terakhir ini, namun tak di sangka. Yang ada dirinya malah di seret paksa oleh Jongin yang sangat menyebalkan berteriak teriak di bandara untuk Sehun tak pergi lagi meninggalkan nya untuk kedua kali nya.

Dan disini lah Oh Sehun.

Berdiri dengan senyuman paling cerah nya saat teman teman lama nya berhamburan untuk memberikan selamat atas perjalanan baru yang akan di tempuh bersama Jongin, dalam suka atau duka, dalam sedih maupun bahagia.

Sehun.. akhirnya menikah juga.

Tentu saja dengan Jongin, dengan seribu kejadian tak terduga dalam waktu satu bulan yang membuat Sehun seperti di kejar kejar oleh kematian.

"Aww"

"Diam!"

Sehun mendelik kan mata nya sementara Kyungsoo mengerlingkan mata nya nakal ke arah si pengantin baru yang seperti nya memang tak akan pernah bersahabat dengan acara acara seperti ini, memasang wajah galak nya yang ingin memakan siapapun.

Sehun dengan kemeja putih gading di lapisi jas hitam kelam nya pun malah terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran alih alih seorang pengantin yang berbahagia karena tatapan mata nya yang membara setiap teman teman dan orang sekitar nya mulai menggodai dirinya.

Sedangkan Jongin tampak tampan dan 'mengkilat', tak ada yang mengatakan Jongin buruk hari ini. Ia selalu mempesona dalam hal apapun dengan pakaian senada dengan Sehun namun raut wajah yang dua puluh kali lebih bahagia ketimbang pasangan hidup nya, senyum nya mengalahkan terik matahari dengan selalu menggenggam tangan Sehun meskipun selalu di tolak dan di hentak kan berkali - kali namun Jongin tak pernah tersinggung.

Sehun memang begini kan?

"Jika kau ingin mencumbui putra ku lagi maka kini telah halal, jangan seperti waktu yang lalu lalu" si ayah Oh ini entah dengan maksud seperti apa berkata demikian kepada Jongin yang membuat menantu baru nya tertawa tawa malu dan membungkuk kan badan nya berkali kali lantas mendapatkan pukulan di kepala belakang nya oleh Sehun.

"Coba lihat, si manusia paling realistis dan tidak mengenal kata cinta akhirnya menemukan jalan hidup nya yang paling realistis" Byun Baekhyun, menjabat tangan Sehun dengan kuat dan menepuk nepuk lengan si pengantin di iringi emosi yang berlebih dan sebuah seringaian.

"Oh terima kasih Tuan Byun, ku harap kau juga membuka mata mu lebar lebar jika hidup ini penuh dengan kenyataan dan bukan hanya khayalan belaka" balas nya tak mau kalah, Jongin sudah berantisipasi untuk memisahkan kedua nya karena di rasa Sehun dan Baekhyun tak akan pernah memiliki kecocokan sama sekali saat bercakap namun yang ada kedua nya lantas tertawa dan berpelukan, sebagaimana pun sahabat.

Yang unik.

Lalu Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan nya dan mata yang berbinar binar, "kau harus berterima kasih kepada ku karena bisa menikah dengan Sehun, aku adalah pahlawan mu" bisik nya menyebalkan di telinga Jongin, yang laki laki ini tahu. Kyungsoo adalah manusia gigih tak pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, biasa nya ia akan meminta imbalan ketika melakukan sebuah kebaikan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tuan Do? Aku tahu akal busuk mu" tanya Jongin mendecih, melipat tangan nya di dada. Yang di pandang pun hanya tertawa tawa menyebalkan dan mengusap usap pipi nya yang gatal.

"Kenalkan aku pada sepupu Sehun yang bernama Luhan"

Benar? Lihat saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau bermanja manja dengan ku?"

Sehun membalik kan badan nya dan menatap Jongin yang terlentang di sebelah nya, menatap nya aneh untuk sesaat sebelum merebahkan tubuh nya kembali dengan memunggungi pasangan hidup nya yang baru itu dan membiarkan nya begitu saja.

"Sehun"

lantas memutar bola mata nya kesal, Sehun menggeram dan memukul mukulkan kepalan tangan nya di meja nakas sebelah nya dengan emosi.

"Apa lagi Kim Jongin?"

Yang di tanyai hanya tersenyum lebar dan meraih kekasih nya untuk semakin dekat dan merapat dengan tubuh nya, memberikan peringatan sebuah gigitan jika Sehun sampai melawan atau menolak nya.

Karena gigitan Jongin adalah sebuah gigitan yang lain daripada yang lain ngomong ngomong.

"Kita ini pengantin baru, butuh sesuatu yang romantis dan manis. Tapi juga hangat" gumam nya dengan berbagi satu bantal dengan Sehun, saling berhadapan dan menggenggam tangan orang terkasih nya dengan nafas yang saling menggelitik bersinggungan menerpa wajah nya.

"Kau bisa melakukan nya dengan guling mu"

"Tapi kan pengantin ku dirimu" goda nya membuat dengusan nafas Sehun sampai mengenai wajah nya dan ia tertawa lantas mengusak kan hidung nya dengan hidung Sehun dan menggesek gesek kan nya membuat geli.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Melayani ku?"

Suara tawa terdengar mengalun keras dari salah satu nya, Sehun berusaha untuk mengontrol mulut nya sendiri untuk tak terbuka lebar dan membuat citra nya hancur di hadapan Jongin.

"Layanan seperti apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku eh Tuan Kim?" Goda nya dengan menyangga kepala nya dengan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawah nya lalu mengusak rambut nya yang masih terlihat basah agar terlihat berantakan, dan Jongin yang melihat nya menyeringai.

"Ini musim dingin, aku kedinginan. Kau bisa mulai menghangat kan ini" tunjuk Jongin di bibir, "dan ini" tunjuk nya di dada, Sehun tersenyum remeh dan bangkit dari tidur nya lalu meraih kerah piyama Jongin untuk di tarik duduk berhadapan dengan nya dan mengalungkan tangan nya ke bahu lebar Jongin dan menyatukan dahi masing masing.

"Ingin mendapatkan sex pertama mu dengan ku Kim?" Bisik nya dengan suara berat, Jongin meraih kepala Sehun untuk di tekan kan ke depan dan bibir membuat bibir nya saling bersentuhan hangat.

"Aku, ingin dirimu sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pagi tiba, Sehun sudah terbangun lebih dahulu. Meskipun tidak bisa di bilang pagi karena waktu sudah menunjuk kan hampir tengah hari dan Sehun memilih untuk membuka mata nya daripada harus berada di ranjang bersama Jongin yang masih tewas di dalam balutan selimut nya. Meskipun Sehun adalah raja tidur namun seperti nya Jongin adalah raja dari raja nya raja tidur.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu anak ini memiliki apartment sendiri" gumam nya, melihat sekeliling rumah baru nya bersama dengan Jongin dan mulai membereskan barang barang yang tentu saja milik nya untuk di tata ulang lalu membuat satu cangkir kopi dan menikmati nya dengan duduk di meja makan dan membaca koran pagi nya, membiarkan saja Jongin yang masih dengan keadaan baru bangun tidur berjalan kearah nya dan menumpu kan kepala nya di bahu Sehun dan menghirup aroma sampo yang sama dengan milik nya karena nyata nya Sehun juga telah mandi dan wangi.

"Pagi sayang"

"Hm"

"Pagi.." ulang nya lagi ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban yang di ingin kan nya, mengecup pipi dan rahang Sehun lalu mendapatkan sebuah balasan pukulan pelan di wajah nya dari tangan Sehun.

"Kau belum sikat gigi" ucap Sehun acuh dan tak memandang Jongin sama sekali dan melipat koran nya, "ngomong ngomong kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini kan?" Tanya nya dengan mendorong tubuh Jongin dan membawa cangkir nya yang kosong ke dalam wastafel.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin tidur bersama mu seharian" jawab Jongin membuat Sehun mendelik dan berdecak.

"Aku ingin kau membantu ku membersihkan kandang mu ini, oh Ya Tuhan. Walau aku ini laki laki tapi aku benar benar tidak suka dengan hal hal kotor dan merasa muak dengan semua ini, ayo ku tunjuk kan" keluh Sehun dengan menarik kaos Jongin paksa dan menyeret nya untuk ke ruang tamu di mana terdapat sebuah bufet besar berwarna putih berada di sudut dan membuka nya sehingga barang yang tak tertata rapi di sana lolos dan meluruh di atas lantai.

"Lihat, yang seperti ini tolong di rapikan. Jika kau masih ingin menyimpan nya maka bersihkan jika kau tak membutuhkan nya maka di buang lebih baik" geram nya dan menunjuk nunjuk figur super hero Batman yang ada di rengkuhan Jongin yang melindungi nya.

"Aku masih membutuhkan nya"

"Tapi kau sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki nya" lawan Sehun lagi membuat Jongin mendesah jengah.

"Menyebalkan mu tidak pernah berkurang" singgung Jongin membuat Sehun berdecak dan mengarahkan tangan nya untuk mencekik leher Jongin namun urung karena tak ada kuasa, berjalan menjauh dan membuka sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamar yang di tempati nya lantas mengerutkan dahi.

"Jongin" panggil nya tanpa menoleh dan mengayunkan jari nya agar Jongin menghampiri nya.

"Yaa"

"Ada kamar rapi di sini? Kau sengaja menyiapkan nya untuk ku ya?" Tanya nya antusias membuat Jongin menarik telinga Sehun tidak terlalu keras setelah mengerti dari apa yang di maksud kan oleh lelaki di samping nya.

"Aku menyiapkan nya untuk seseorang, bukan untuk dirimu. Kita tetap satu ranjang" jawab nya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya dan bersedekap tangan lantas mendekatkan tubuh nya ke arah Jongin.

"Kau, tidak menginginkan seorang anak dari ku kan?" Tanya nya curiga membuat Jongin meledak kan tawa nya membuat Sehun geram setengah mati dan benar benar mencekik leher Jongin hingga laki laki itu terbatuk dan pergi meninggalkan nya dengan perasaan marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh lelah nya di sofa, seharian membersihkan kandang milik Jongin bukan lah kegiatan yang harus nya ia lakukan. Tak patut dirinya untuk menata sebuah figur di lemari atau membersihkan sisa sisa sayur busuk di dalam kulkas, apalagi mulai mencuci pakaikan. Dikira nya Sehun adalah ibu rumah tangga? Menakutkan sekali.

Sedangkan Jongin pergi entah kemana dari sore hari dan belum kembali juga sampai saat ini dan Sehun pun juga tidak perduli apapun ketika tubuh nya seperti serasa akan pecah, ketika Sehun mulai memejamkan mata nya dan terlelap sebuah suara berbisik bisik di telinga nya terdengar dari arah pintu membuat nya terjaga lagi dan ia mendapati Jongin bersama senyum cerah nya.

Dan seorang anak kecil.

Sehun menajamkan penglihatan nya ketika apa yang di pandang nya agak salah dan berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu mengabaikan nya dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati si anak kecil yang Jongin bawa.

Laki laki.

Lucu.

Kecil.

Pendek.

Putih.

"Kau, siapa?" Tunjuk nya dengan jari tepat di hidung si anak dengan mata seram dan dahi yang berkerut, membuat Jongin cepat untuk menarik pria kecil yang di bawa nya itu ke belakang tubuh nya dan menyembunyikan di sana saat di lihat nya pandangan mata Sehun yang membahayakan.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, dia ketakutan melihat rambut mu" tegur Jongin membuat Sehun melirik nya curiga.

"Tch, mencuriga kan" desis Sehun membuat Jongin mengulum senyum nya dan mencolek dagu Sehun menggoda lalu menarik si anak untuk keluar dan merangkul nya bangga.

"Sehun, kenalkan. Ini Mark, Mark, kenalkan ini Sehun" ucap nya pelan dan menuntun anak itu untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun yang hanya melebarkan mata nya namun tak menolak uluran tangan anak itu dan menyambut nya meskipun masih terkesan ada rasa penolakan.

"Ah ayah, hyung ini yang kau cerita kan pada ku?" Ucap anak itu dengan menyipitkan mata nya saat menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menilai.

_Ayah._

_Ayah._

_Ayah._

"Ayah?!" Kejut Sehun dan menjilat bibir bawah nya lalu menatap kesal ke arah Jongin, apa apaan ini pikir nya. "Hey Jongin, apa maksud nya ini?"

"Sehun, tenang. Mark adalah anak angkat ku, kau tidak akan mengenali nya karena aku menjadikan nya putra ku saat kau pergi dulu" ucap Jongin menjelaskan apa yang ada di benak buruk Sehun agar tak terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman dan di angguki oleh si anak sendiri yang seolah membenar kan apa ucapan ayah nya.

Sehun diam.

"A.. ah.. ya.. oh maaf sudah berburuk sangka, ah ya aku Sehun, kau bisa memanggil ku Hyung, Tuan tampan atau apa yah terserah oke sesuka mu" Sehun memaksa kan senyuman nya dan memalingkan wajah masam nya dari wajah menggoda Jongin yang seolah mengejek nya karena sikap nya yang memalukan.

"Kamar mu di sana, istirahat lah. Ini sudah malam" ucap Jongin kepada Mark dan di angguki patuh oleh si anak yang langsung menyeret koper nya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang tadi di tunjuk kan oleh Jongin dan meninggalkan dua orang itu yang masih dalam keadaan canggung.

"Sehun.."

"Jangan pegang" gertak Sehun yang mengalihkan tubuh nya ketika Jongin akan memeluk nya, mengerutkan wajah nya kesal dan menggenggam erat tangan nya seperti akan meninju seseorang, Jongin akhir nya mengangkat kedua tangan nya untuk pasrah dan mengalah.

"Oke, oke. Tapi aku sudah menjelaskan yang sesungguh nya" ucap nya kesal membuat Sehun berbalik menatap nya dan menarik dasi di leher Jongin agar laki laki itu mendekat ke arah nya dengan raut wajah yang masih sama sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Mark bukan anak mu dengan wanita lain kan?" Tanya nya curiga membuat Jongin mengusak rambut cokelat Sehun dengan kesal atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan kekasih nya ini, terdengar sangat menyebalkan untuk nya.

"Kau tahu berapa usia nya? Tiga belas tahun, dan tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku masih sebelas tahun dan sebelas tahun lalu aku masih ber-ingus dan tak kenal wanita" jelas nya lagi dengan membawa tangan nya untuk turun dari bahu Sehun dan menelusuri pinggang nya lalu mendapatkan sebuah delikan tajam dari mata Sehun yang menyala, Jongin terkekeh dan menghujani wajah Sehun dengan banyak kecupan hingga pemilik wajah nya bosan dan mengerang kesal.

"Aku ingin tidur"

"Ayo tidur" ucap Jongin dengan merangkul bahu Sehun untuk di bawa ke dalam kamar mereka dan membisik kan kata kata romantis nya yang malah membuat Sehun jengkel dan meremas pinggang Jongin agar diam dan tak mengoceh terus.

"Serius Sehun, jika tak ada anak di rumah ini maka akan terasa hambar" ujar Jongin lagi saat Sehun akan memejamkan mata nya lagi, membuat perasaan kesal muncul ke ubun ubun dan menendang kaki Jongin sebagai bentuk rasa protes nya.

"Ya ya ya terserah"

"Sehun.."

"Hm"

"Aku mencintai mu" bisik nya di telinga Sehun tepat karena pada dasar nya dua manusia ini tengah pada posisi merapat dan saling bersentuhan karena pelukan posesif Jongin yang hangat.

"Ya" gumam Sehun sebagai jawaban nya, tak ingin menjawab lebih panjang lagi karena saat ia meladeni Jongin adalah saat dimana ia membuang waktu berharga nya untuk terlelap damai.

"Ya apa?" Goda Jongin dengan menggigit hidung Sehun pelan dan tertawa ringan.

"Ya aku juga mencintai mu"

Sebagaimana pun Sehun berperilaku, ada saat dimana seorang Oh Sehun akan menjadi manusia yang manis dan memiliki sisi yang lain dalam diri nya. Catatan untuk Jongin adalah dimana ia harus sabar menghadapi dan ikhlas untuk menjalani nya saja, sebuah hubungan yang serius bukan lah dimana ia bersama dengan Sehun yang hanya bermain dan bermain dan mengatakan cinta tanpa ujung, namun adalah di saat ia memiliki pemikiran yang lain tentang tanggung jawab dan sebuah masa di hari tua yang akan di lanjutkan bersama.

Semoga.

Jongin dan Sehun bisa mempertahan kan nya.

_Semoga bisa kan? Aku bersama dirimu Sehun, hingga nanti._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hai •﹏• update ya semoga ngga bete sama Sehun, anyw aku bias Sehun garis keras dari Sehun masih abg, malu malu kambing sampe sekarang suka malu maluin, asal yew tau semua nya hahahahahahaha jadi ngga akan ada dimana Sehun di bikin merana, ngga ada dan ngga akan pernah terjadi karena sebuah semboyan 'sayang sehun' sudah mencemari hati dan pikiran :-***_

_**Btw Sehun rambut nya kaya bob sekarang astaga, gadis kembang sekali •﹏• ayo nak potong rambut atau teteh yang potongin pake gunting rumput •﹏•**_


	12. Gosh, daddy!

Note; Mark smrookies.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun.

Dua tahun.

Tiga tahun.

Semua terlewati dalam hidup Sehun yang tak lagi monoton seperti aspal jalanan yang datar dan keras, ada lika liku, ada bahagia, ada sakit dan juga ada rasa bahagia.

Katanya.

Jika dahulu Sehun masih selalu egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri atau berbicara seenak kepala nya kini Sehun sudah belajar untuk mengendalikan diri nya, emosi nya dan lisan nya. Di tambah lagi ada nya Mark di dalam sebuah hubungan nya bersama Jongin membuat Sehun harus hati hati jika kelakuan dan ucapan nya tidak mau di tiru oleh remaja belasan tahun itu, bisa mati Sehun di tangan Jongin jika anak itu bertingkah aneh aneh seperti Sehun saat remaja dulu.

Dulu, jika Mark berkelakuan nakal dan bertengkar dengan teman nya di sekolah maka Sehun akan mengolok olok dan menceramahi nya sepanjang hari membuat anak itu murung dan tidak makan seharian karena tertekan oleh ucapan ucapan tajam dari pasangan hidup ayah nya itu seperti,

"Jika kau ingin mberandal, sana tidur di jalanan dan menjadi gelandangan. Jangan menginjak kan kaki mu di rumah ku lagi, aku tidak menampung preman"

Anak mana yang tidak tertekan di beginikan oleh orang tua nya?

Ew

Kini, Sehun yang dulu bukan lah Sehun yang sekarang. Serius, Sehun terjungkir balik kan dan menjadi sesosok yang teduh, diam dan tenang di balik kedok nya menjadi seorang guru bahasa di sekolah menengah Mark menempuh ilmu, anak itu sudah kelas satu sma ngomong ngomong. Dan Mark tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal hal yang membahayakan nyawa nya ketika gerak gerik nya selalu di awasi oleh manusia yang ia paling takuti di hidup nya selain Tuhan.

Dan Jongin..

Astaga.

Astaga.

Jongin itu HOT!

Menurut Sehun dan pikiran nya, dahulu Sehun akan mengelak jika ia di paksa Jongin untuk mengakui bahwa Jongin memang mempesona dan menawan. Apa apaan itu?

Memang Jongin pikir ia siapa? Raja yang harus Sehun puja puja dan Sehun sanjung?

Dulu, sebelum sebuah perkara membuat Sehun jatuh bangun dan bertekuk lutut dalam diam nya yang pasrah akan pesona Jongin.

Yeah, Jongin memang bukan raja, Jongin memang bukan siapa siapa untuk orang orang di luar sana.

Tapi,

Jongin adalah raja dari segala bagian yang berada di dalam diri Sehun, serius.

Bhak.

* * *

><p>"Sehun, bisa tidak pasangkan dasi ku?" Pinta Jongin suatu pagi kepada Sehun ketika laki laki itu masih mengaduk kopi nya dan kopi untuk Jongin. Menoleh sebentar lalu mengabaikan nya dan mulai ceramah mengenai ini dan itu, diam diam Mark melesak kan headset ke lubang telinga nya agar suara sang hyung tercinta tidak merukas sistem kerja pendengaran nya.<p>

"Aku punya tangan, kau punya tangan, bahkan Mark juga punya tangan", gertak nya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin di belakang nya dan menarik dasi yang tersampir di leher laki laki itu agar tubuh nya mendekat, "Mark saja tidak pernah meminta ku untuk menyimpul kan dasi nya" keluh Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, melirik ke arah wajah Jongin sebentar dan mendengus ganas.

"Itu karena Mark bisa melakukan nya sendiri" jawab Jongin dengan meraih jemari Sehun di dada nya dan mengecup nya pelan membuat satu suara erangan terdengar sangat keras disana.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku tidak mendengar nya dan aku pura pura buta dengan kegiatan kalian" gumam si anak dengan tatapan bosan nya menghadap ke arah langit langit rumah lalu menunduk dan menyantap makanan nya lagi tanpa menghiraukan orang tua nya yang malu setengah mati.

"Kau!" Bentak Sehun sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Mark dan mulai mengambil jatah sarapan pagi nya di susul oleh Jongin yang duduk di samping kiri anak laki laki itu namun sebelum nya ia mengusak rambut ikal anak nya sehingga ia mendapatkan rengekan sebal nya.

"Ayaaaaaah"

"Jangan mengganggu anak mu Kim Jongin!"

"Bagus Sehun hyung, marahi saja ayah ini"

Jongin mencibir dan mencoba meraih kaki Mark di bawah meja dan menendang nendang nya membuat anak itu meringkuk menjauh dari ayah nya dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Kau seperti nya lebih menyayangi Sehun ya dari pada aku?"

Sehun memberikan senyuman puas kepada Jongin sebagai respon sementara Mark meletak kan jari telunjuk di hidung untuk membuat wajah babi menggoda ayah nya.

"Ayo Sehun hyung kita berangkat ini sudah siang" ucap Mark akhirnya dengan meminum susu nya, Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk lantas berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan merapikan penampilan nya.

"Kau siap siap lah" ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu.

* * *

><p>Mark mengerang saat melihat Sehun yang masih berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam kamar dan keluar lagi lalu berbicara dengan Jongin membuat Mark merengut lalu memakai sepatu nya.<p>

"Sehun hyung ayoooo" ucap nya dengan malas, setiap pagi selalu seperti ini apalagi ayah nya yang selalu ingin ini dan itu butuh ini dan itu seperti tak punya tangan sendiri untuk melakukan nya.

"Ya, kau tunggu di depan"

Mark mengangguk dan berlalu dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku pergi dulu Jongin" lambai tangan Sehun dengan memakai sepatu nya yang di susul Jongin yang juga akan pergi bekerja.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh, melihat Jongin yang menjilat bibir bawah nya dengan menatap Sehun. Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas dan membuka pintu sebelum Jongin memegangi lengan nya dan berkedip kedip kedip pelan memberikan kode keras.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan Sehun masih tidak mengerti, ia mengerutkan wajah nya lalu menampik tangan Jongin dan mendengus.

"Sehun..." rengek Jongin membuat Sehun mendesis dan melongok kan kepala nya keluar daru pintu dan melirik ke arah Mark yang menunggu nya dengan menyandarkan tubuh nya di dinding dan memain kan ponsel nya, Sehun berpikir bahwa Mark akan baik baik saja untuk sejenak.

"Ya Tuhan Jongin" ucap nya gemas dan menarik dasi Jongin dan menempelkan bibir nya di bibir Jongin lalu mencium nya cepat dan melepaskan nya, "puas?" Tanya nya membuat Jongin tertawa dan tertiwi lalu menyentuh pipi Sehun pelan dan menempelkan dahi nya dengan dahi Sehun membagi deru nafas nya yang menerpa wajah Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak begini?" Tanya Jongin membuat Sehun memicingkan mata nya meski tak menolak perlakuan yang di lakukan Jongin.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu" dengus Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa lalu menyelipkan bibir bawah nya di celah bibir Sehun dan menggigit bibir atas Sehun dengan keras dan menghisap nya membuat Sehun memejamkan mata nya dan menggenggam erat dasi milik Jongin.

Dan itu membuat Sehun lupa akan waktu.

Lupa akan Mark yang menunggu nya.

Lupa Mark yang kini mengejangkan wajah nya di celah pintu ketika ia merasa ada yang janggal menunggu Sehun hyung dan ayah nya yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam apartment.

"Ya Tuhan sampai kapan aku harus pura pura buta melihat mereka begini", ratap nya dengan merangkak menjauhi pintu dan berlarian menuju lift ketika di ingat nya ia juga harus sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Sehun, seperti nya kau melupakan Mark"<p>

"Apa?!"

* * *

><p><em>Hai, ada yg masih nunggu ff ini ga? Maaf kalo makin lama makin boring, gak tau juga mesti mau di bawa kemanag. Makasih buat yg udah rev fav follow! Luv y!_


	13. i love you!

Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia benci hujan, demi apapun Sehun tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan rintik air yang berasal dari langit itu.

Dan kini, Sehun semakin benci lagi ketika Mark yang harus menjadi korban nya dimana anak remaja itu harus sakit sakit an ketika musim hujan tiba karena selalu merasa keren pulang sekolah dengan berbasah basah an bersama teman teman nya coret teman gadis nya dan malu membawa sebuah payung seperti anak mama hingga akhir nya ia akan meringkuk di sofa dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh nya dan hidung yang memerah seperti tomat.

Jika di amati cermat, Mark ini setipe dengan Sehun sekali pikir Jongin.

"Kau harus tidur di kamar dan istirahat, jangan sampai flu mu itu menular ke semua orang dan menjadi wabah" ucap Jongin dengan menduduk kan diri nya di sebelah Mark yang di sebelah Mark lagi adalah Sehun, menumpangkan tangan nya di punggung sofa sekaligus menggoda bahu Sehun dari belakang pandangan mata anak nya.

"Aku masih mau menonton tv"

Sehun diam saja ketika di rasa ada sebuah jari yang menari nari di pundak nya dan turun ke arah ketiak nya membuat diri nya kaget dan menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan mendelik yang hanya di balas tatapan pura pura polos nya.

"Ayah, aku ingin ikut camping besok bersama anak anak lain nya" rengek Mark membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya dan melirik ke arah anak di sebelah nya dan berdeham membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Jika kau besok lebih baik maka kau boleh pergi, tinggal bagaimana besok saja" jawab Sehun membuat anak itu mengerang karena kecewa dan Jongin mengusak kepala nya untuk menyuruh pergi tidur di kamar dan anak itu menurut di iringi rasa jengkel karena yang pasti ayah nya itu akan berbuat semena mena kepada Sehun hyung nya dan bermanja manja ber peluk ria di atas sofa seperti anak kucing.

"Ih" geram Mark dengan beranjak menarik selimut nya yang hanya di balasi muka jelek dari Jongin.

"Jongin" panggil Sehun setelah Mark masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Jongin merapatkan duduk nya ke arah Sehun dan menumpukan dagu nya di bahu Sehun dan merangkul kan lengan nya di perut Sehun, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat mata Sehun yang tajam dan fokus melihat siaran tv, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat hidung Sehun yang aduhai mancung, dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bibir Sehun yang tertutup rapat dan terbuka lagi karena sebuah gumaman ssebagai respon apa yang ia lihat.

Mendadak bibir Jongin gatal ingin mencuri sebuah ciuman.

"Jongin"

"Ya darling?" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin yang malah membuat nya mendapatkan sebuah kungkungan lengan Jongin di leher nya, "kau mau bilang apa? Jongin Jongin dan Jongin terus dari tadi, kau mau berkata Jongin kau tampan sekali, begitu?" Tanya Jongin dengan menggibaskan rambut nya yang masih basah membuat Sehun menatap nya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau.." ucap Sehun dengan menusuk pipi Jongin menggunakan jari telunjuk nya dan menatap mata Jongin dalam, "tidak bosan selalu bersama ku?"

Jongin diam atas pertanyaan Sehun, melepaskan tangan nya dari leher Sehun dan mejauh pada posisi duduk awal nya. Jongin mendadak diam membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa ia salah berbicara.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa bosan?" Tanya Jongin dengan menoleh ke arah Sehun membuat yang di tanyai diam, balas menatap tapi tak mau menjawab sedikit pun.

"Sudah ku katakan, dari awal aku mencintai mu. Jika aku bosan dengan mu aku tidak akan bersama dengan mu selama ini dan tetap menunggu mu saat kau pergi lalu dengan apa yang aku punya aku datang kepada mu untuk mengajak mu hidup bersama. Kau pikir bagaimana? Jika kini aku bosan maka aku sudah meninggalkan mu dari dulu, mengingat kelakuan mu dulu tidak seperti manusia pada umum nya. Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal itu, jangan di ulangi lagi" ucap Jongin tanpa membalas pandangan mata Sehun, yang di sebut sebut _dirimu_ pun hanya diam dan menunduk kan kepala nya merasa di hakimi dan tersudutkan. Memikirkan apa yang Jongin katakasan tentang dirinya, betapa ia sebenar nya memiliki peran penting dalam hidup Jongin.

Lama sekali waktu yang Jongin miliki dalam keterdiaman nya menunggu sebuah penyangkalan yang akan Sehun serukan mungkin, namun yang ada hanyalah sebuah tangan menyelip pelan di antara lengan nya dan meraih jari jemari Jongin untuk di genggam erat dan sebuah beban di bahu nya membuat Jongin diam diam menyunggingkan senyuman memalukan nya tanpa sepengetahuan _nya_.

Sehun menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Jongin dan merangkul tangan nya erat, Jongin ingin berlagak diam dan jual mahal dan pura pura bodoh atas apa yang Sehun inginkan.

Hingga lima menit tak ada perubahan Jongin mencoba untuk bangun dan ingin pergi dari sana ketika Sehun menahan nya dan mengucapkan kata kata yang akan Jongin ingat, Jongin rekam baik baik ini pikiran nya dan Jongin simpan baik baik di dalam hati nya.

Sebuah kata sederhana yang membuat mata nya memerah.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintai mu Kim Jongin. Aku membutuhkan mu di hidup ku, jangan meninggalkan aku atau bosan kepada ku karena aku mencitai mu"

Jongin diam, ia berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga menatap nya. Jongin kembali duduk dan memeluk Sehun erat lalu melepaskan nya dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas lalu memeluk nya lagi dan mengusap usap punggung Sehun dengan bangga dan sesekali menepuk nya.

Kapan lagi Sehun akan mengucapkan hal hal seperti ini?

Eh, Jongin benar benar ingin mati karena bahagia.

Dan Jongin benar benar menangis sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Ayah yang cengeng" ucap Mark dengan menutup pintu kamar nya dan kembali ke atas ranjang nya setelah melihat apa yang orang tua nya lakukan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Kenapa Mark manggil sehun hyung, bukan mami?'<em>**

_Kalo Sehun di panggil mami jangan bolehin dia pake sempak, suruh pake beha aja ama wig sekalian. Trims. Gue bukan orang yg mau ngembangin imajinasi ada bapak bapak di panggil ibu, atau.. dua bapak dalam rumah. Kalo ada yg paham, gue kalo bikin fic seorang anak dari si A sama si B, biasa nya gue pake GS. ada yg sadar ga? Yaudah sih itu aja. makasih buat 18.921 pembaca ya, tersanjung gue itu beneran manusia? Kenapa gak imbang sama yg review, sorry kalo gue nyebelin. K._


	14. luv u daddy

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Satu suara Sehun lantunkan ketika Mark baru saja membuka mata nya dan berjalan menuju dapur ketika disana ia bisa melihat ayah nya dan pasangan hidup nya yang sudah berdiri rapi dengan pakaian kerja nya bersama dengan satu buah kue ulang tahun berwarna coklat dan lilin lilin kecil berbentuk keriting di atas nya.

"Ahh.." Mark berseru pelan dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sudah merentangkan tangan nya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk anak nya, Mark memeluk erat Jongin dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas segala yang Jongin berikan.

"Ayo tiup lilin mu" pecah Sehun dengan mencoba untuk memisah kan Mark dengan Jongin dan menunjuk ke arah lilin lilin yang menyala, Mark menutup mata nya dengan menangkupkan tangan nya selagi mengucapkan serentetan doa.

"Aku ingin kita semua bahagia sampai kapanpun, aku, ayah, Sehun hyung dan orang orang yang mengelilingi ku. Tetap dalam keadaan yang sehat dan tidak kekurangan apapun, amin"

Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum, lebih ke Jongin yang merasakan nya karena ia dari dulu selalu bersama Mark dalam keadaan yang sulit. Jongin meraih pinggang Sehun untuk di rangkul ketika Mark meniup lilin nya dan bertepuk tangan.

"Yeii.." riang nya dengan menatap ke arah Sehun dan Jongin dengan tangan yang menangkup di dada, Mark terlihat seperti anak kelinci sehingga Sehun tak kuasa untuk memeluk nya karena gemas.

Jongin menunjuk kan sesuatu yang besar di meja terbungkus oleh kertas kado, Mark menatap nya dengan rasa ingin tahu sementara Sehun merangkul bahu nya.

"Itu apa?"

Sehun menoleh dan menyentuh dada Mark lalu menepuk nya pelan, "kau ingin tahu?" Tanya nya membuat anak itu mengangguk, Sehun memerintah Jongin untuk membuka nya.

"Kau ingat saat kita melakukan foto keluarga? Ini dia" ucap Jongin dengan menunjuk kan sebuah foto besar dalam figura dimana Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Mark yang duduk di sebuah kursi, mereka tersenyum yang terlihat bahagia.

"Ini bukan kado, kau sudah memiliki apa yang kau punya dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus ku berikan pada mu di usia tujuh belas ini" ucap Jongin pelan membuat Mark mengangguk dan mengusap sudut mata nya yang sedikit berair, Sehun merangkul nya dari belakang.

"Kau sedih tidak mendapatkan kado?" Bisik Sehun membuat anak itu menggeleng dan malah makin menangis.

"Aku tidak mau kado, yang seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Aku hanya mau ayah dan Sehun hyung tetap di sini bersama ku" ucap Mark dengan susah karena ujung nya ia menangis dan terisak, Sehun memeluk nya semakin erat sedangkan Jongin menghapus air mata nya untuk menunggu apalagi yang akan di ucapkan Mark selanjut nya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan ini, tapi terima kasih untuk ayah yang sudah menjaga ku setelah ayah dan ibu ku meninggal dulu. Aku kesepian dan tidak punya siapa siapa tapi ayah Jongin datang kepada ku di panti asuhan dan berjanji akan menjaga ku dan menemaniku, lalu Sehun hyung juga. Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih untuk semua nya" ucap nya lagi dengan memeluk Jongin erat di depan nya dan menangis lagi, mereka saling berpelukan dengan Sehun yang memeluk Mark dari belakang dan Jongin memeluk nya dari depan. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang juga menatap nya, laki laki itu tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Sehun untuk memeluk nya sekaligus.

"Wah kita seperti sandwich yang bertumpuk tumpuk" gurau Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa, Mark juga dan akhir nya mereka ingat waktu yang menunjuk kan hari yang hampir siang membuat Mark akhir nya terburu buru untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sehun yang kini menunggu nya dengan Jongin di depan pintu.

"Sehun"

"Hm" gumam Sehun untuk menjawab Jongin, ia masih membaca buku dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Jongin yang kini menumpu kan lengan nya di bahu Sehun dengan menatap nya dalam.

"I love you" lirih Jongin membuat Sehun menutup buku nya dan memfokuskan mata nya ke arah Jongin, mengelus pipi Jongin pelan.

"Love you too" lirih nya membuat Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan di kecup punggung tangan nya pelan sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi pasangan hidup nya dengan pelan dan lama sementara Sehun menutup mata nya untuk merasakan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"Hayo, jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh lagi" sebuah suara menginterupsi membuat Sehun melepaskan diri nya menjauh dari Jongin dan tersenyum kecut sementara Jongin tersenyum menggoda membuat Mark tertawa dan menggandeng lengan Sehun untuk berjalan sementara Jongin berada di sisi lain Sehun untuk merangkul pundak nya.

Ah.

Pagi yang damai.

Tumben sekali Kim? Eh?

* * *

><p>"Sehun" panggil Jongin lagi ketika malam menjemput dan mereka bersiap akan menuju ke alam mimpi, Sehun membalik kan tubuh nya dan menatap ke arah Jongin yang memiringkan tubuh nya di sebelah nya, Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menidurkan kepala nya dengan memunggungi Jongin lagi ketika sebuah tangan merangkul perut nya dan menarik tubuh nya untuk ke belakang dan merapat kepada tubuh Jongin.<p>

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur berada di dalam jarak yang sangat jauh dengan ku" gumam Jongin sebuah tanda protes di leher Sehun yang masih membelakangi nya, Jongin memasuk kan tangan nya ke dalam baju Sehun dan merasakan kulit perut Sehun yang hangat.

Adalah sebuah kebiasaan Jongin ketika udara dingin tiba ia akan terbangun di pagi hari dengan tangan berada di dalam kaos nya sendiri atau di dalam kaos Sehun, dan Sehun memaklumi hal gila yang di miliki pasangan hidup nya ini.

"Apa tidak ingin berdongeng atau apa?" Tawar Jongin dengan menggerak gerak kan tangan nya di dalam baju Sehun membuat pemilik tubuh kesal dan menyikut perut Jongin yang tepat berada di belakang nya dan berdecak kesal.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur jangan mengganggu ku" ucap nya jutek dan mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan, setelah diam beberapa menit Sehun pikir itu baik dan ia bisa kembali ke dalam tidur nya yang nyaman.

"Sehun, Mark sudah besar ya"

Lagi lagi Jongin berucap membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati.

"Iya"

"Apa perlu aku mengadopsi anak lagi?" Tanya Jongin membuat Sehun seketika bangun dan menatap Jongin dengan bengis dan menendang kaki nya.

"Apa?!"

Jongin tertawa dan menarik tangan Sehun agar kembali tidur walaupun di tepis oleh laki laki itu dengan wajah mengerut, dan duduk bersila lantas bersedekap tangan membuat Jongin menghela nafas dan ikut bangun dan duduk di hadapan nya dengan merangkulkan tangan nya di bahu Sehun.

"Mark sudah besar, tidak bisa di mainkan"

"Anak itu bukan mainan Jongin"

"Tapi aku butuh teman bermain" keluh Jongin dengan menarik Sehun untuk jatuh tertidur dengan posisi berhadapan dan Jongin yang masih merangkul nya.

"Kau bisa membeli boneka untuk di mainkan" ucap Sehun sekena nya membuat Jongin mencibir dengan menarik rambut Sehun atas protes dari ucapan penghinaan yang di lakukan oleh kekasih nya.

"Atau kau mau menjadi mainan ku?" Tawar Jongin dengan mata berkeling menggoda membuat Sehun tersenyum mengejek dan menantang Jongin dengan meraih tengkuk nya untuk di dekat kan dengan wajah nya lalu memberikan Jongin perintah untuk segera mencumbui nya.

"Aih, kau nakal sekali mainan ku" decak Jongin dengan mematikan lampu di meja nakas nya lalu meraih selimut nya untuk menutupi tubuh nya dan tubuh Sehun sambil berdecak lalu ya.. ya.

Ya begitu.

Hehe.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Jongin mengeratkan rengkuhan nya di pinggang Sehun ketika hawa dingin semakin menusuk di iringi dengan hujan yang deras di luar sana, malam ini Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk bergumul di atas ranjang dengan berbalut selimut tebal sampai kantuk menyerang.

"Sshh Jongin, kau memeluk ku terlalu erat" rengek Sehun ketika di rasa Jongin semakin menempelkan tubuh nya kepada tubuh Sehun dan memasuk kan telapak tangan nya ke dalam kaos Sehun dan mengelus eluskan di sana karena rasa dingin.

"Dingin Sehun, dingin" balas Jongin dengan menempelkan bibir nya di leher belakang Sehun yang membuat Sehun langsung mati gaya, apalagi dengan tangan Jongin yang semakin naik ke dada nya sehingga Sehun mengangkat lengan nya dan kini tangan Jongin terjepit oleh ketiak nya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya, "jika begini aku yang akan kedinginan" keluh nya dengan menarik tangan Jongin untuk selesai menggerayangi nya, Sehun bangun dan terduduk untuk menurunkan kaos nya yang tadi di singkap oleh Jongin dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Sini sini, aku yang akan menghangatkan mu" titah Jongin dengan melambaikan tangan nya, menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur di sebelah nya dengan berbantalkan lengan nya, Jongin berkeling mata nakal membuat Sehun menendang nendang pinggul Jongin lalu ambruk dan merebahkan tubuh nya di sebelah Jongin tepat yang langsung di sambut oleh sebuah pelukan erat.

"Apa Mark baik baik saja ya?" Ucap Sehun dengan menerawang, ingat kepada si anak yang sedang nun jauh di sana melakukan kemah bersama teman teman nya. "Sekarang hujan, dia kedinginan dan tidak ada yang menemani nya" lirih Sehun lagi membuat Jongin merapatkan kening nya dengan kening Sehun lalu mengecup hidung nya pelan.

"Jika ada apa apa ia pasti akan merengek pada mu di telepon" hibur Jongin dengan meluruskan alis Sehun menggunakan jempol nya karena berkerut, Sehun mengangguk membuat Jongin tersenyum lalu mencari celah bibir Sehun dan menyelipkan bibir atas nya di sana dan menggigiti bibir bawah Sehun dengan pelan yang di balas erangan oleh Sehun.

Gigitan Jongin tidak lama, sebentar dan ia melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Sehun dan melihat ke arah wajah di hadapan nya yang kini juga melihat nya.

"Sekarang kita tidur oke?" Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan mata nya sementara Jongin tersenyum lalu merapatkan pelukan nya di pinggang Sehun dengan tangan nya yang berada di dalam kaos Sehun lantas menciumi seluruh wajah laki laki itu sampai ia sendiri lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari nya, Sehun terbangun dengan gorden kamar yang terbuka lebar dengan Jongin yang masih tidur di sebelah nya.<p>

Dan mengorok.

Suara Jongin tidur bagi Sehun adalah sebuah mobil truk yang seperti keberatan memuat pasir, dulu saat baru menikah Sehun tidak biasa dengan Jongin yang begini karena ia terbiasa tidur dengan sepi dan tenang.

Tapi makin kesini Sehun sudah biasa, apalagi Mark juga sama seperti nya jika Jongin sudah keterlaluan mengorok nya maka Sehun akan memilih untuk tidur di kamar Mark berdua.

"Jongin, bangun Jongin" lirih nya dengan menendang kaki Jongin, Sehun menutup mata nya menggunakan lengan karena silau lalu merubah posisi nya untuk memunggungi Jongin di belakang nya.

"Enggg... tidak mau" erang Jongin dengan menutup kepala nya menggunakan bantal, lalu mereka tertidur lagi hingga Sehun terbangun dan terkejut oleh suara ponsel nya yang berteriak teriak mendapat kan sebuah panggilan dari saudara ipar nya dimana kembaran Jongin itu berkata akan berkunjung ke apartment nya siang ini membuat Sehun dan Jongin langsung terbangun dan mandi lalu membersihkan rumah nya secepat kilat mungkin.

Dan di sini lah Sehun dan Jongin berada, duduk di satu sofa dan bersebelahan sementara tamu nya duduk di sofa sebrang.

Dengan pandangan sinis.

Taemin meminum kopi yang di suguhkan Sehun dalam tiga kali tegakan sekaligus membuat Jongin tersenyum sopan lantas meraih jari jemari Sehun untuk di genggam nya dan mencium nya membuat Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Ouh ya Tuhan aku kesini bukan untuk melihat orang orang bermesraan" tegur Taemin gerah dan jengah, bibir kanan nya terlihat naik ke atas dan mencibir Jongin yang kini mengejek nya karena _ia_ sendirian.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah biasa nya kau juga melakukan nya? Berciuman? Bercumbu? Dimana mana, di manapun asal kau mau mengingat nya" ucap Jongin enteng dengan meletak kan dagu nya di bahu Sehun dan menggigit nya pelan karena ingin tertawa akan raut wajah Taemin yang masam, "lagi pula tidak ada salah nya, kami kan pasangan" tambah Jongin membuat Taemin tertawa penuh emosi karena sebuah penekanan di kata pasangan nya.

"Oh ya? Bukan kah Sehun terpaksa hidup dengan mu?"

"Ekhm" Sehun berdeham lalu tersenyum lagi, ia merasa tulang pipi nya akan retak jika ia masih tersenyum lebar seperti ini. "Aku tidak pernah terpaksa hidup dengan Jongin" ucap nya pelan membuat Jongin membisik kan kata aku mencintai mu lalu mencium pipi Sehun pelan membuat Taemin murka dan menggebrak gebrak meja kaca di hadapan nya sehingga isi kopi di dalam cangkir nya berguncang guncang.

"Oh apa apaan ini sialan?!"

Dan makin kesal ketika Sehun menahan pipi Jongin dan melahap bibir nya dengan pelan, di gigit lalu di hisap atas bawah bergantian dengan sangat sengaja di depan Taemin apalagi di tambah dengan tangan Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam kaos depan Sshun makin membuat rahang Taemin jatuh mengeras.

"Aku kesini ingin berbagi solusi tentang kelangsungan hidup ku kenapa kalian malah begini kepada ku hah?!" Bentak Taemin keras membuat Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir nya dan menjilat bibir Jongin sebelum menoleh ke arah Taemin dengan arogan.

"Bagaimana? Kau iri? Kau ingin bermesraan? Solusi ku untuk kelangsungan hidup mu kedepan adalah kau tidak usah berlagak lagak gaya meminta cerai dari Minho karena masalah sepele, kalian hanya bertengkar sekali lalu kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dari nya? Taemin, hidup ini hanya sekali dan kau jangan pernah melakukan hal hal yang membuat mu susah. Aku dan Jongin malah hampir setiap hari bertengkar dan ketika selesai kami akan menyesal dan saling meminta maaf, bagaimana pun juga kami ini ingin memberikan contoh yang baik untuk Mark. Lalu, apa kau yang merasa lebih tua sudah memberikan contoh yang baik untuk kami? Aku lebih suka kau tidak punya malu melakukan hal hal menjijik kan di tempat umum daripada seperti sekarang, pulang lah dan meminta maaf pada Minho" ucap Sehun dengan menghadap Jongin yang kini tersenyum kepada nya, Taemin diam dan bersedekap tangan karena mendapat ceramah panjang dari saudara ipar nya ini.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya nya, Sehun merangkul lengan Jongin atas apa yang di lontarkan oleh Taemin dan mengerutkan bibir nya.

"Ya" jawab Sehun ketus yang membuat Taemin berdecak lalu melangkah jauh ke arah pintu dan keluar sambil membanting nya keras di susul oleh Jongin dan Sehun yang berlari mengikuti nya dan melongok dari pintu untuk melihat Taemin yang berjalan dengan langkah besar besar lalu marah marah.

"Cium dia! Rayu dia! Ajak bermain di ranjang! Lalu kalian akan harmonis lagi!" Teriak Jongin yang hanya di balasi acungan jari tengah oleh Taemin dari jauh sana membuat Sehun tertawa lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan di susul oleh Jongin.

"Sehun"

"Ya"

Jongin duduk di sofa yang tadi di tempati nya, memeluk Sehun dari samping dan mengusak kan hidung nya di ceruk leher Sehun seperti anak kucing membuat Sehun geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka saat kau mencium ku tadi, uh hot!" Lantang Jongin membuat Sehun menjambak nya walaupun ia juga malu sebenar nya.

"Kau mau tidak Sehun" tawar Jongin dengan alis yang naik turun membuat Sehun menampar pipi nya pelan dengan manja.

Apa..

Manja?

"Ayo, sebelum Mark pulang" lirih Jongin dengan menarik tangan Sehun dan menuju ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur dan mengunci nya dari dalam.

"Jadi aku harus mulai dari mana?"

"Kau bisa langsung menungging di dalam bath up! Akh! Kenapa memukul ku?!" Terdengar suara Jongin yang memekik dari dalam kamar mandi lalu di susul suara air yang mengalir deras sehingga tidak ada suara apa apa lagi yang bisa di dengar selain gemericik air.

Begitu, yang Mark dengarkan dari depan pintu masuk apartment dengan tas yang jatuh ke lantai.

O...o...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kadang ngerasa pengen udahin ff ini aja, gimana?_


End file.
